Blessia, the Long Lost Family
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: When the royal family of Blessia arrive in Camelot, Merlin's secretive past is revealed. He is Prince Merlin, the adopted son of the royal family and was cruelly taken from Blessia at a young age and was never able to return. Read as he is reunited with his family and has to make an agonising decision, return to Blessia, to his family and people, or stay in Camelot with Arthur...
1. Chapter 1

Merlin walked down the corridor with a smile on his face, greeting anyone who was anyone, knight or servant or friend or both. He started to whistle and people chuckled to themselves at the cheery man, servant to their great King.

"Merlin!" A shout sounded behind him.

Merlin turned as everyone in the corridor bowed and murmured 'Sire', as the King passed them. Merlin nodded his head and said, "Yes Sire?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his manservant's casual and rare politeness, and they began to walk together, "Now Merlin, we have visitors coming tomorrow. Royals from the land of Blessia, have you heard of it? It's far in the north."

Alarm bells started to ring in Merlin's mind, bells of remembrance and regret and hurt and loss, "Yes Sire, I have." He managed to reply.

"Excellent. Now, the whole royal family is coming; King Tor and his wife the lovely Queen Avelyn, their oldest son Prince Cai, their youngest son Prince Lionel and their youngest child and daughter, Princess Melanie."

"I know their names." Merlin snapped suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Arthur almost took a step back, but settled for muttering, "Alright, alright. Good to know you've been studying the royal families and all but no need to snap." They continued walking in silence, before Merlin sighed.

He ran a hand through his midnight hair, "I'm sorry for snapping Arthur, I didn't mean it. I'm just… tired, is all." Arthur looked at him suspiciously and he added, "Promise. Just tired."

Arthur slung an arm around his friends shoulders, "Alright then, if you promise. But if I find out you're lying you're going to be in the stocks! Anyway, the royals are here for four nights. Would you be so kind as to go set up their rooms with some of the other servants?"

"Did you just say 'would you be so kind'?" Merlin questioned, amused. Arthur hit him and then told him where the rooms were, and they parted their separate ways. That was when Merlin allowed his face to take on a panicked look. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" He muttered, panicking. "Not them… They can't come here… Not when I've finally… So many years since…"

He made a beeline for the rooms and worked quickly once there, so quietly that the other servants looked at him in worry. A few of them asked him if he was alright, and left him to think after he gave a curt nod. "Alright everyone! We're done here." A servant, Merlin did not know his name but presumed he was in charge, called.

Merlin sighed in relief, murmuring goodbyes and practically running all the way to Gaius' chambers. He burst through the doors and Gaius looked up sharply, "My boy what on earth happened to you?" He asked, taking in Merlin's red face and panicked expression. "Merlin?"

In response, Merlin ran to his room and grabbed the talisman, threaded onto a thin leather strip; he had worn it around his neck since he was small. He ended up telling Gaius everything, his young years in Blessia and what had happened to him. Gaius didn't need to question him; the name Merlin and the talisman were proof.

"Oh my word…" He whispered, taking in all the information, "You're the… you…."

"Gaius you cannot tell a soul." Merlin pleaded, "I just have to avoid the royals while they are here. I don't want to see them, oh god…."

"But you can't just not see them!" Gaius exclaimed, "What about Melanie, Lionel and Cai? Surely they were young when it all happened? They will want to see you! The King and Queen too, you cannot hide yourself from them Merlin."

Merlin's eyes settled on the floor as he fought the tears, "Cai would have been seventeen, he was about to go war, he would have understood what happened, Lionel was eleven, the same age as me and Melanie was ten, they would have understood Gaius. They cannot know I am here… No. None of them can see me, none of them."

"Merlin…" Gaius whispered,

"It's in the past, that life of mine." Merlin replied sadly, "I moved on long ago."

Gaius fidgeted uncomfortably, "Merlin it was twelve years ago... Maybe it would be for the best for you and them to be reunited. They must -"

"No." Merlin snapped, "I cannot see them. Never again Gaius. That life is in the past."

"You have to face your past Merlin, or it will haunt you forever."

Merlin sighed, "I cannot face them Gaius. I really just can't… What if they… Oh god what if they did see me again? How would they react? They would probably scoff and look down at the little boy that grew up. No Gaius, I cannot do it."

"Do what?"

Merlin and Gaius whipped around to see the King standing in the doorway, smiling. "Uh, nothing Sire, Gaius and I were just talking." Merlin said meekly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Two seconds." Arthur told him, "There has been a change in plan. The Prince Cai will be arriving alone tomorrow, well with his knights of course, and with his family here the day after, I just thought you should know and that you should be in the Court Hall at eleven sharp tomorrow so that the court of Camelot may greet him."

Merlin and Gaius nodded, "Of course Sire." They said automatically, and the King left.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Merlin moaned straight after he had disappeared from sight, "What am I going to do? They… I…" He looked so close to tears. He sighed, shook his head and retreated to his room. Gaius' aged eyes followed him.

He wondered what the following day would bring.

…

Merlin did not sleep, and he was chewing on his lip as he helped Arthur get ready to greet Prince Cai and his knights from the land of Blessia. He wrung his hands together nervously as he walked behind the King and his Queen, on their way to the court room. When they were there, he stood at the front; next to Gaius. He looked around behind him for a place he could squeeze in and not be seen.

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Cai of Blessia! The Knights of Blessia!" Someone announced, and the doors swung open. The Prince walked forward with a dozen knights behind him, in two neat lines of six. Cai walked to the front of the room and he and Arthur grasped arms, before he kissed Gwen's hand.

Merlin gasped slightly when he saw Cai, and his eyes welled up with tears. It had been twelve years and now he was right there, not four metres away. Gaius patted his arm reassuringly. Merlin let his head fall forward so as not to be seen.

"King Arthur," The twenty nine year old Prince grinned, "It has been a long time."

"And you Prince Cai." Arthur agreed, also grinning, "I have not seen you since we were boys. How is your family?"

Prince Cai smiled, "They are all well. They are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow and meeting your wonderful wife. There have been tales even reaching our lands of her beauty and I can see now they were not lies. Her kindness is talked of too, I am sure they are all true."

Arthur beamed and Gwen smiled shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks. They continued talking. Merlin reached up to underneath his neckerchief to feel the talisman. He hadn't worn it in years, but decided today may be a good day too. He looked up at the knights and his lips quirked upwards.

Jonathon, Peter and Edward had been Merlin's childhood friends, and now they all stood in line behind Prince Cai. They had always wanted to become knights. As if sensing being looked at, Jonathon looked up and met Merlin's eye. Merlin's hands clenched as he realised he was going to be revealed, as Jonathon's eyes grew wide.

Jonathon hit Peter, who looked at Merlin and gained the same expression. Peter hit Edward, who looked at Merlin and gained the same expression. Their mouths were open and their eyes shone with tears and hope. Jonathon mouthed one word, 'Merlin?'

In response, Merlin smiled slightly and tugged the talisman out from underneath his neckerchief, showing them. The knight's eyes grew wide. "MERLIN!" Jonathon screamed suddenly, and everyone in the court turned to stare at him, including the King, Queen and Prince, as he lunged forward and he and Merlin went sprawling to the floor.

"SIR JONATHON WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Prince Cai thundered, "King Arthur I apologise greatly –"

Jonathon took no notice. He had always been the closest out of the three friends to Merlin. Now he pinned the servant down, tears falling down his cheeks, as he whispered, "Twelve years. Is it really you?"

Merlin had tears in his own eyes now, "It's me… But, uh, could you let me up?"

Jonathon choked on a tear and nodded, helping Merlin up and then grabbing him in a huge hug. They both hung on for dear life. Peter and Edward rushed forward and joined the hug, lost for words.

"Merlin… Merlin, oh god is it really you?" They managed to whisper, eventually.

Merlin laughed a little, obscure from anyone's view under the knights arms, "It's me. Look, I'm wearing my talisman. It's really me." All the knights had a tear leaking down their faces, and Merlin groaned, "Don't you lot make me cry now!"

"Good to know you remember us at all." Peter said, and Merlin nudged him slightly.

"Like I would ever forget you."

"What is going on here?" Prince Cai said icily, and Jonathon grinned.

"You are in _so_ much trouble." He whispered to Merlin, having gotten over his shock, before announcing to the Prince, "Saying hello to an old friend, Sire. I think you may want to greet him. Merlin, you remember Cai."

Cai froze as he heard the name 'Merlin' and the boy himself was revealed. He was wearing a usual servant's attire, but his hair, and his eyes and the talisman around his neck made the Prince get choked up and whisper, "No…"

"Hello Cai." Merlin said softly, "God you're older than I remember you."

"No…" Cai moaned, head in hands now, "No, no, no. This is just a dream isn't it? You're not actually here… You're not, you can't be…" The name got stuck in his throat and Merlin looked at the floor, almost ashamed.

The servant smiled, "Not a dream Cai. It's me. It's Merlin."

The citizens of Camelot looked ever so confused as the two men locked eyes. Prince and servant. They wondered how Merlin was getting away with calling the Prince 'Cai' and how they knew each other.

Cai stared at Merlin for a short while, before walking forward slowly. He lifted a hand to touch Merlin's cheek and he let out a breath, "It's really you…"

Merlin let out a choked sob before launching himself forward, into the waiting arms of the Prince, who held him tightly against his chest, "It's really you!" He exclaimed gleefully, laughing, "Knights! Jonathon, Peter, Edward! It's Merlin! IT'S MERLIN!"

"We realised that Sire." Edward said kindly, winking at Merlin.

Cai held Merlin at arm's length, "You're all grown up now Merls." They were tears running down both their cheeks. Merlin just wound his arms back around Cai's middle and stayed as close as physically possible, not willing to let go.

He had been so worried yesterday and this morning, but now he had seen Cai… He just wanted to stay as close as he could and stay there. "I'm… I'm…"

"In shock?" Merlin supplied for the Prince, who nodded.

"God, Merlin… Twelve years." He pushed the man away slightly, his face taking on an angry expression that made Merlin gulp, "TWELVE YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS? DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIGTHENED AND TERRIFIED I WAS? WE ALL WERE! GODS MERLIN WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DI-" Cai stopped in the middle of the word, his eyes filling with tears, "Merlin we thought you were _dead_. And all this time you've been here?"

"I'm sorry!" Merlin cried, "I was taken from Blessia, I didn't run! I didn't know or have a way back. I just… I ended up here after some years."

Cai rubbed at his face with one hand, and reached to take Merlin's wrist in the other, "You've got to explain _everything_ to me, ok? We're going to have a long_, long_ talk before Mum and Dad get here tomorrow."

Merlin's expression turned from relieved to terrified, "What?" He squeaked, starting to panic again.

Cai grabbed his arms, "They won't be angry, they'll be ecstatic Merls. We had… We had given up hope of you ever returning to us." He admitted.

"Pardon, but could I cut in?" Arthur asked, walking forwards, "How do you two know each other? What do you mean twelve years and what needs explaining? Why would anyone be angry with Merlin? Why did you think he was dead?"

"That's a lot of questions." Merlin said nervously.

Prince Cai pulled Merlin close to him, "Merlin is my little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read! SO, I woke up the day after the first chapter was published with over ninety emails, all new followers, favourites and reviews. I NEARLY HAD A CORONY. In all seriousness, I really gasped out loud and tears came to my eyes I was so overcome. My mum thought I was choking on my breakfast. I am so, so, so overwhelmed with the quick and amazing response to the first chapter, so thank you! **

…

_Previously… _

"_Pardon, but could I cut in?" Arthur asked, walking forwards, "How do you two know each other? What do you mean twelve years and what needs explaining? Why would anyone be angry with Merlin? Why did you think he was dead?"_

"_That's a lot of questions." Merlin said nervously. _

_Prince Cai pulled Merlin close to him, "Merlin is my little brother."_

…

"HE'S WHAT?"

Arthur glared down at Merlin and the Prince. The court room was in uproar and shock. Those who weren't shouting their disagreements and disgrace had their jaws touching the floor. The latter option included the Queen, Sir Mordred, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and most of the castle workers who stood in the room. Those who were shouting included the Lord's and the higher status or class.

"HE'S JUST A SERVANT!"

"HE IS NO PRINCE!"

"MERLIN HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?" Arthur yelled. His anger was obvious and he was turning a bit red. Gwen had a hand over her mouth and another over her heart.

Merlin threw his arms around his brother and burrowed his head in his neck. Cai held him close and narrowed his eyes at the Lord's before yelling, "SHUT UP!" He turned to Arthur, "I am sorry for addressing your court as such but you didn't seem to be doing it, and I will not let Merlin be talked to in that way."

Merlin stifled a laugh, "Always so protective."

Cai rolled his eyes and pulled away slightly to look Merlin in the eye, "Duh, little brother, I always was and I am going to be extra protective now you're back where you belong."

"Back where he belongs?" Arthur echoed, still in shock, "Sorry, where is that exactly?"

Cai looked up with an 'isn't-it-obvious?' look in his eye, "Blessia, of course, with me and the rest of his family. Back with his people." The oldest Prince of Blessia obviously didn't care or notice that Arthur's jaw dropped as he turned back to Merlin, "Oh the people! How they are going to rejoice that you are returning! Imagine their faces!"

"Sire, perhaps I should ride out and inform the Queen and King of Merlin's return?"

"ALIS!" Merlin screamed, letting go of Cai and rushing at the old knight, who laughed and wrapped his arms around the young prince.

"MERLIN!" Sir Alis screamed back, jokingly, "Oh look at you, I can't call you 'little one' any more can I?" Merlin shook his head, "Oh god Merlin… It's so amazing to see you. After you disappeared-" His voice caught in his throat, "It was just… Blessia… Blessia was horrid and miserable, all the people… The Royal family…"

"I know; I'm sorry." Merlin whispered, "I'll… I'll…"

"You don't have to do a thing Merlin," Alis told him, "Just come back to us."

Merlin grinned and gave the old knight a last squeeze, "Go tell my parents and siblings that I've been found. I'm terrified that they'll… But it's going to be fine, right?"

Alis brought his hands to Merlin's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Your family are going to be thrilled, and they are going to be over the moon. Ok?"

"Ok." Merlin agreed, "Go. Go find my family."

Alis grinned and ruffled Merlin's hair, he bowed to the King, Queen and Prince before running out of the court room and down to the horses in the courtyard. Merlin watched from the window as the trusty knight rode out of the courtyard, deep blue cape billowing behind him.

Cai walked forward, seeing Merlin's anxious face, "Merls, are you ok?"

Merlin smiled, taking a sigh of breath, "I'm ok… I'm just…"

"If the word you are looking for is 'shocked' or 'overwhelmed'; then me too." Cai grinned, then he faltered when he saw Merlin's new expression, "No, it's not. Merlin, what's up? Little brother?"

"I'm just… I'm just…"

Cai walked closer. Everyone in the room was still looking shocked at the news that Merlin was a Prince, and Arthur had collapsed in his throne. "You're worried about seeing mum and dad." Cai said quietly, "Oh Merlin…"

"What if they don't like me?!" Merlin cried suddenly, clearly panicking.

"Merlin you are their son!"

"I'm adopted and have been missing for twelve years!" Merlin threw his hands into the air, "I'm not really even a Prince of Blessia and they are not obligated to like me!"

"MERLIN!" Cai shouted suddenly, anger building up inside of him, Merlin shut up, "I think there are a few things that you should know. I think you should know that twice a year, on your birthday and the day you were found missing, the Royal Family, including myself, do not leave our rooms and immerse ourselves in memories of you. I think you should know that mum still cries every time someone mentions your name. I think you should know that your room has not been touched since you were taken from us. Maybe you should know that every year on Christmas, Esmeralda makes ten cakes, and whichever is best is presented at the feast as 'Merlin's cake'. Maybe you should know that the people are still in grieving and speak your name with tears in their eyes and the shaking of their heads…"

"Cai…"

"And you should already know," Cai's look was icy, "That you were never adopted to us. You were our little brother and son and big brother to Melanie. You were and are as much as a Prince as me or Lionel. Mum and Dad love you. Lionel and Melanie love you. I love you. We all love you Merlin, you're our family no matter what. And the fact you've been missing for twelve years? That just means the whole kingdom will want a hug and you will be cried on by Melanie and mum."

Merlin sniffled a little, nodding at Cai's words with a little smile on his face, "I've changed Cai, they might not like the new me."

"They will love you no matter what Merls, you're their son and they love you for you, and no one else." Cai grinned smugly, "And you always have me."

Merlin laughed outright, "God! I don't know if that is meant to make me feel better or not!"

Cai gasped, feigning hurt, "Merls! You hurt me!" He stood up straight, taking on that automatic authority that he got from being the future King of Blessia, "Do you believe me now?"

Merlin smiled and nodded, he looked at Gaius and grinned, "Someone very wise told me I need to confront my past and not hide from it. After you're little speech there, I don't think I have anything to hide from. Right?"

"Right." Cai confirmed, grinning, "Now, you need to speak to your King cause he looks like he's going to have a heart attack." He furrowed his brow, "Or he's already had one."

"Arthur?" Merlin said cautiously, walking forward a little, "Sire? Are… Are you ok?"

"You're a Prince?"

"Uh, yes."

"From Blessia?"

"Yes."

"You're the lost Prince of Blessia? The one who disappeared twelve years ago and was never found again?"

"That's me."

"Oh good grief…" Arthur groaned, placing his head in his hands, "Merlin why didn't you just tell me? I could have got you back to your family!"

"Oh yes, that would have been a great conversation, wouldn't it have been? 'Hey Arthur, my employer, the guy who likes to make fun of me, did I tell you that I am the lost Prince of Blessia and by the way, could you please take me to them because I don't know the way back to my own country?"

Arthur yelled, "I would have believed you if you had just shown me that damn talisman!"

Merlin looked confused down at the wooden circle resting upon his neckerchief, "What? No one outside of Blessia knows of this. It was given to me as –"

Arthur finished it for him, "An eight birthday present from your parents, to show everyone who you were but secretly. No one outside the kingdom would know so that if you ever got taken, they would not take it off you."

"And I got taken," Merlin said slowly, "How did that, the talisman, help?"

"Mum and Dad sent out messages to everyone Kingdom with a drawing of you and one of that talisman. We knew that no one who knew you would take you away from Blessia, and no one who didn't know you would take away from talisman, so it worked perfectly. Everyone was looking for you and that talisman."

"But I did know the person who took me away." Merlin said sadly, and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" Cai grabbed his shoulders, "WHO? MERLIN, TELL ME!"

"IT WAS LORD CADOR AND LORD IWAIN!" Merlin yelled, shocked by Cai shaking him.

Cai sighed. "They were arrested for treason and banished eight years ago. We will hunt them down and have them executed for their crimes against the royal family."

Merlin just nodded meekly, still looking at Cai with some unsurety. Cai groaned at his expression and pulled him in, giving him a hug, "I'm sorry Merlin, I'm just… Confused. Confused as to why they didn't take your talisman away, if they knew you."

Merlin shrugged, "I was too busy blindfolded and gagged and bound, to be honest Cai. I only saw them briefly when they tied me up and threw me in the back of a carriage!"

Cai's eyes filled with sadness and despair, "But you're with me now." He said, and then added cheerfully, "And if you think I am letting you out of my sight for the next twelve years you are very much mistaken."

Jonathon threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders and said, "I agree. Guys?"

Peter, Edward and the rest of the knights quickly agreed, walking you and backing Merlin, "Oh please, Merlin isn't leaving anywhere without one of us for the rest of his life." Peter grinned, ruffling Merlin's hair, who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks guys."

Arthur looked on, saddened. He had gotten over the first shock of Merlin's title and family, but he was now on the fact that Merlin would be leaving.

Merlin was leaving Camelot and moving back to Blessia.

Merlin was going to leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers; they are like love to me. Waking up to sixty emails in the morning is AMAZING. Also, there have been lots of reviews asking about Hunith and also Merlin's destiny. This is AU, it's completely made up but yes Hunith is involved. Yes his destiny is involved. Yes Arthur's protection needs are involved. Morgana does not appear, Gwen is Queen, Elyan is alive, Lancelot is alive, Blessia is made up, and Mordred is good. All ok? **

There was to be a great feast in the evening, Arthur announced, celebrating the arrival of the Prince and the magnificent reveal and finding of another. Merlin, no matter how much the Lords protested against it, was to sit at the top table.

He still refused to take off his neckerchief.

But right then, Cai and Merlin were going to Cai's chambers to "talk alone". This of course meant that they were followed by Jonathon, Peter, Edward, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Percival, Leon, Mordred, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and surprisingly, Geoffrey of Monmouth. The old librarian wanted to know what had happened to Merlin, as he remembered well the day the message from Blessia had arrived to Camelot with the devastating message that the far away Kingdom's young prince had disappeared.

The older Prince had an arm around his brother's shoulders, determined to keep the younger boy as close as possible. He was not willing to let Merlin out of his sights. They reached Cai's chambers and the royals and the knights, from both realms, and the castle workers all trampled in. They all stood awkwardly for a moment before Jonathon stepped forward.

"I know I already went past this point, but now that we're out of the court, can we…." He trailed off, looking up at his Prince.

Cai sighed, but smiled, "If you hurt him I'll kill you."

"MERLIN!"

Jonathon, Peter and Edward immediately pounced on the Prince, knocking him to the floor as Jonathon had in the court room. They fell on top of him and the four of them burst out laughing, as Merlin tried to struggle free. Jonathon grabbed his shoulders from behind, dragging him into a lying-down position and a sort-of hug, which stopped his arms from moving. Peter sat on his legs, which immediately stopped kicking under the weight. Edward grinned and ruffled Merlin's ebony hair, "Glad you're back Merls."

Merlin groaned and struggled a little, before sighing and leaning back into Jonathon's sort-of embrace. Edward lay down with his head resting on Merlin's stomach, and he grinned up at everyone, who looked amused, stunned and surprised, "He's not going anywhere for a while."

"I'm right here, Eddie. I can hear you."

"I know, and you're not going anywhere." Edward laughing, clasping his hands together over his own stomach, lifting his head a bit to take off the pressure on Merlin's. "Sire, it's fine, Merlin is currently immobile."

Cai rolled his eyes, but was grinned, "God I missed this." He whispered, and then gestured to everyone to take a seat. Arthur, Gwen, Percival, Leon, Mordred, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan took seats at the table, while Gaius and Geoffrey sat in front of the empty fire. "Let him up knights."

Jonathon, Peter and Edward grumbled a little, reluctantly shifting so Merlin could get up. Cai held a hand up and Merlin clasped it, standing up. He frowned and took a closer look at Cai's hand. "Is that my ring?"

Cai blushed a little, looking at the silver band off his finger, "When the third day of your disappearance arrived, our father went into your room." He sat on the bed and Merlin sat by him, the Knights remained on the floor, just lounging, "He picked up five things and left again, locking the door and vowing not to open it until you returned."

"It must be dusty in there now." Merlin quipped, and Cai allowed himself a small smile.

"The five items were; a key to your room, your dagger, this ring, a wooden box and a coin."

"The first coin I ever had? The one my father gave me and I never spent?"

"That one." Cai nodded, "He brought us all into his and mum's room and laid the items upon the table. He took the key for himself, tying it onto some string and wearing it around his neck. He hasn't taken it off in twelve years. Next, he gave the coin to mum. She then had a seamstress sow a small pocket over the breast of her every dress, where it rested above her heart. Every day she woke and put the coin in that pocket, so it was next to her heart, every night she put it on the bedside table so she could wake in the morning, and it would be the first thing she saw."

Merlin had a tear in his eye, and he rubbed it away quickly. Gwen did too and she let it run freely down her cheek.

"Next, he gave me your ring." Cai gestured to the one on his finger, "I slipped it on and have only taken it off a handful of times other than night. Every time I am angry or distressed or worried, I clench my fists and then I can feel the ring. It reminds me of you, helps me to calm down. After me, Dad handed Lionel your dagger. That dagger has been strapped to Lionel's side ever since, and has only been taken out twelve times. He uses it, can you believe, to cut the Merlin cake on Christmas day."

"HE USED MY RUBY DAGGER TO CUT CAKE?"

Everyone stifled a small laugh at Merlin's outraged face, when Peter said, "It was a special dagger and a special cake, Merls. It was symbolic."

"The fifth and final item was a wooden box with golden clasps." Cai continued, "And dad handed it to Melanie. The only Princess of Blessia laid the box upon the table and opened it. It was full to the brim of all your favourite neckerchiefs." Merlin grinned at that, and so did many of the others, "And now, each and every day, you can see the Princess, no matter what expensive and decorative dress she is wearing, with a neckerchief tied around her left wrist. On Christmas she wears one on each wrist.

We vowed that we would all keep our separate items close to us, until you returned to us. We would keep your favourite items for you, keep them safe, until they were able to be returned. Now," Cai took the silver band and slipped it from his finger, leaving an angry red mark, "I can return this."

He took Merlin's hand and put the ring in it, before closing Merlin's hand, and smiling. Merlin let the tears slip, "Thank you."

Cai smiled too, and sat up straight as Jonathon whispered, "That was Blessia's side of the story, now it is time for us, to hear yours."

"Prince Merlin of Blessia, fourth in line to the throne_ after_ the Princess Melanie due to adoption, where have you been the past twelve years?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The last ever episode of Merlin tonight! Who's excited for the reveal episode! I AM! I can't wait for that, and don't worry, I will not stop writing just because it is over. Never. Going. To. Happen. Enjoy!**

Merlin shuffled awkwardly on the bed, not knowing where to start his story, "Not yet." He eventually said, and there was a slight uproar.

"Why?"

"TWELVE YEARS IS QUITE ENOUGH!"

Merlin put up a hand and said, "I will tell you all." He promised, leaning towards his brother for comfort, "But I wish to wait until I have seen the rest of my family first. I can't tell all of you before I tell them, I just can't. They have to be told first."

Cai sighed but nodded, "That is understandable." There was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

Alis came crashing in, his face red, "You got that done fast!" Merlin commented, grinning, "But you are very red in the face. How fast did you go? Jeez, Alis, sit down and get your breath back you're starting to worry me."

Alis sat on the bed next to the two princes and Merlin fetched a cup and a pitcher of water, pouring him a cup and handing it to the old knight. "Thank you." Alis said breathlessly, as he took the cup with a shaking hand.

"Did you, uh, find them?" Merlin asked nervously.

Alis nodded, "I did. They will be here within the hour. They started to pack immediately. The royal family will be racing ahead of the provisions to get here as quick as they can."

"And uh," Merlin hesitated, "How did they take the news?"

Alis grinned; throwing an arm around the Prince's shoulder he placed the cup down, and pulled Merlin close, "Oh Merlin, you should have seen their faces! Melanie fainted!"

"WHAT? Is she ok?"

"She's fine Merlin, she was conscious before the minute was up. Though, the rest of your family were not far behind on the whole fainting-ness. You're mother and father went white in the face, even their lips were the colour of the moon! Lionel, he had to grab a nearby tree to stay upright. The servants started cheering, the knights began to clap. They can't wait Merlin."

"Really?" Merlin asked, tentatively.

"Merlin, after a minute of being shocked and after helping Mel, your mother screamed, and started to shout at everyone to pack because they would not be camping overnight. She had Lionel and your father collapsing and packing tents and Melanie was preparing the horses while everyone else rushed like mad. They will be here for the feast in an hours' time."

Merlin let a smile grow on his face, "I can't wait to see them." He whispered, and Alis smiled too.

"The feeling is very much mutual, Sire."

"Don't call me that." Merlin said immediately, "I don't want to be called Sire or anything similar that I may call Arthur when I am mad at him. Understood?" Everyone else struggled not to laugh, "UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, yes." Alis winked, "Sire."

Merlin grumbled something, but continued to lean into Alis' hold on him, "I missed you Alis." He admitted, "And you Cai, Jonathon, Peter, Edward. I just… I never thought I'd see you all again. I… I…" He halted, his words choking in his throat.

Alis held him closer, "We're here, and you're here. We're all together again. The King and Queen and the Prince and the Princess will be here soon and you will be reunited with them. Then you can come back to Blessia and be reunited with your people. You're back Merlin, you're back where you belong."

Merlin grinned up at the knight, balancing his head on the older ones shoulder, "Yes, yes I am." He said quietly, and yelped as he was pulled to the floor suddenly by the knights, and he started to laugh loudly.

Cai grinned at his younger brother, but then looked up and caught the expression on King Arthur's face. It, his expression, was a mix of betrayal, anger and pure sadness. He looked devastated and heart broken.

Cai cocked his head to the side, before he realised where Arthur's eyesight was directed. He looked to his little brother, play fighting on the floor with his knights, and realised why Arthur was so broken looking.

He didn't want Merlin to leave Camelot, and he had realised that he would be.

The oldest prince felt a pang of guilt course through his heart, but looking at Merlin the same guilt disappeared. He would not be sorry for wanting his own brother back. Merlin had been gone, taken from them, for twelve years straight. He wouldn't be ashamed of wanting him back.

He sent a sympathetic look at Arthur, then grinned and announced that they should get ready for the feast, and Merlin could get ready with him. He watched Arthur's face fall again, as he nodded and accepted that Merlin would be doing things with his family, not him, from now on.

"Did Arthur look a little, hurt, to you?" He asked Merlin cautiously, as they got ready together.

"No." Merlin said, "Was he? Why?"

Cai hesitated, "Merlin, I don't think Arthur wants you to leave Camelot."

Merlin looked surprised at that, "Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Merls," Cai sighed, "When Alis was talking to you about being back where you belonged, Arthur looked crestfallen. _Crestfallen,_ Merlin. He actually looked like he was having his heart torn out piece by piece."

Merlin stopped moving, surprise and a little betrayal on his face, "Really?" He whispered, "But, Arthur's never seen me as more than a pesky little serving boy!"

Now Merlin was the one receiving the sympathetic look, "I think we both know that that isn't true."

"I would love to stay in Camelot," Merlin said, and Cai's heart plummeted in his well-defined chest, "But I love my family more. I have missed you like crazy, and I was so scared that you wouldn't love me after all these years."

"I will always love you." Cai said firmly, reaching to take Merlin's hand, "You are my little brother and I will _always_ love you."

Merlin smiled at him, and went back to preparing his clothes, "I know, I know that now. And I know Arthur may need me, but so do my people and my family. I can't leave my family when I have only just been reunited with them, I can't do that. If Arthur is sad that I am leaving, then I am truly sorry but I can't stay in Camelot, I have to return to Blessia with you."

Cai's heart soared at Merlin's words, "It sounds horrible to Arthur," He said quietly, "But I'm glad you'd prefer to come with us then stay here. I've missed you so much. To come home from the war," His voice choked a little, "And be told that you were gone, taken from us. I couldn't…"

"Hey," Merlin soothed, walking over to his brother, "I'm fine, remember? I know back then you didn't know that and I'm sure that was terrifying for you to come home from a war victory to, but I'm here now, and I'm safe. We're all safe."

Cai smiled and nodded, embracing Merlin in his arms, tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe, Merlin."

Merlin pulled away, "Me too."

They went back to getting ready with smiles on their faces. Merlin helped Cai pick out the outfit which best complimented his honey blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. "You're surprisingly good at this." Cai said, grinning.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I've been a servant for years, Cai, of course I am."

"Here." Cai brought out his smallest outfit, "It will probably still be a little big for you, but there's a belt there."

Merlin looked down at his own outfit, his smartest servant clothes, then back up at the princely clothes. He nodded and took the fine blue top and trousers. He still tied the neckerchief around his neck, "Ready, Prince Merlin? To see your family again?" Cai asked, as there was a knock on the door.

"Ready." Merlin whispered,

"Enter!"

Alis entered and smiled gently, "The royal family have just rode into the courtyard, they will be going to their rooms and preparing for the feast before coming to the great hall for dinner."

Merlin crossed the room and looked out of the window, "Oh my god…" He said quietly, looking at everyone gathered in the courtyard. He blanched as four people stepped out of the carriage. Arthur was there to greet them and they seemed slightly frantic. They rushed into the castle, following some servants who were to take them to their rooms.

Cai's hand landed on his shoulder, "Calm down, Merls, I'm going to be by your side through all of this. They love you, they have missed you, and they are going to hug you within an inch of your life."

Merlin laughed and nodded.

"Ready?"

He smiled, "Ready."

….

**So this is the last time I will be posting until Sunday. This is because I am going to my grandparents' house on Boxing Day and will not have internet connection there, therefore unable to post. But don't worry! I will be writing while I am there so will have something to post when I get back! I hope you all enjoy the last ever episode of Merlin and you have the tissues ready, I can't wait for the reveal! (FINALLY!) Merry Christmas and a happy ****new year xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Cai's hand did not leave Merlin's shoulder throughout the walk to the court room, the place of tonight's grand feast and the welcoming of the royal Blessian family. "Are you ok?" He asked his little brother every few minutes.

Once again, Merlin looked at his brother and smiled, nodding, "I am ok Cai, you have asked me eleven times already. I. Am. Fine. I'm just a little… very nervous is all, wouldn't you be?"

Cai nodded with understanding, "I am a little nervous too." He admitted, "Not like your nerves, of course. But I am nervous of our parent's reaction when I tell them of Lord Cador and Lord Iwain's betrayal and deception of our crown." He breathed in deeply, "But I cannot wait for their reaction when they see you."

Merlin grinned and looked at the ground, feeling slightly sheepish and excited. He wringed his hands together and was just a little jumpy, as he pushed open the doors of the court room.

"Merlin," Arthur grasped his arm suddenly, "I have seen your family, they are very anxious to see you again. The girl, the young girl, nearly bit my head off when I said you were inside and not with me presently."

"Melanie," Merlin supplied, beaming at the mention of his younger sister, "That was nice of her. Oh, no! Not that she was going to bite your head off, but that she was being protective."

Arthur smiled sadly. He could see that Merlin was so happy, so excited to be reunited with his family, he couldn't help but selfishly feel left out and unwanted by his best friend. He felt like he was being left behind, which of course, he was. "You look very smart, very royal." He said with a sigh and a false smile, "It's weird."

"I know…" Merlin said, not really concentrating on Arthur.

"Come on, we need to sit down." Arthur said, and Merlin halted.

"Where do I sit?"

Arthur chuckled, "To prevent any confusion, you can sit on my left. The King of Blessia will be on my right with his queen by him, and Cai by her. You may sit with your other siblings next to you."

"Couldn't I sit by my parents? Not that I don't want to sit by my siblings, of course." Merlin pouted a little and Arthur patted his arm.

"The visiting King and Queen and their heir always sit to the host King's right, and any other royals to the left. It's just how it works Merlin. But don't worry; you will have plenty of time to talk to them after the feast. They will be anxious to know you are alright and what happened to you over the past twelve years."

Merlin could see Arthur fidgeting slightly and grinned, "You will be welcome to come and hear that story too, Arthur."

Arthur sighed in relief, "Good, because I am not sure how much longer I can wait for it! I'm still getting over the whole Prince Merlin thing, but I think knowing the story will help me understand it all a bit better…"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Ok, sure Arthur. It's not that you're just curious, of course it's not." His eyes widened slightly, "Wait, if I am sitting to your left… That's where the Queen sits!"

As Merlin started to protest that he could not sit in his friend and Queen's seat, Arthur put up a hand to silence him, "Merlin, calm down. The Queen is not attending the feast on account of her not feeling well at all. She insisted that you take her seat so that you may feel comfortable and able to talk to me if you need to during the feast. You may go ask her if you want, but make it quick so she can rest."

The newly found Prince hesitated, "No," He said eventually, "I will not disturb her. But why would I feel uncomfortable?"

The King gave him a look which obviously said 'Are you being serious?'

"You may not, but you may because you are about to be sitting at the head and also the royal table, at the biggest feast of the year. Because you have been my servant for the past however many years and are now sitting at said table, and you will have many of the halls eyes on you. Because no matter how much I tell them to _shut up_, some Lords and Ladies will still look at you funny and whisper things behind their hands."

These things made Merlin suddenly go very, very still. He gulped a little, "Oh god they're going to hate me aren't they… The Lords and the ladies. They will never believe that I deserve my title now that I have been your servant for so many years. I have stood behind your chair for so many years and I should not be sitting right there next to you." Merlin was starting to hyperventilate, so Arthur hit him upside the head.

"You seem to have missed the part where I tell them to shut up." He remarked, with a small smile on his face.

"You're the one who is making me panic now, oh god why did you have to tell me all of those things!?" Merlin groaned, his head falling into his hands. Arthur laughed softly and led him over to the head table.

They both sat and talked quietly, "Merlin it is going to be ok. I just told you those things so you know they are there, so you can talk to me if anyone starts looking at you and then I can glare at them."

Merlin looked at him, slightly confused yet with a smile, "You're being oddly nice to me today Arthur."

"Merlin, this morning I found out that you are the lost prince of Blessia, do I have any other choice?" He joked, but added, "You're about to see your family for the first time in twelve years, and as your friend I am here to support you while you do."

Merlin grinned, "As my friend?"

The King of Camelot blushed slightly, "Yes well, though it may go unsaid a lot of the time, I do believe we are friends. At least, I would hope we are after everything we have been through together… We are, aren't we? Me and you, we are friends?"

"Kings and servants can't be friends." Merlin informed Arthur.

"Then it's a good thing you're not a servant, Prince Merlin." Arthur leaned in and whispered, and Merlin grinned widely at his words.

"Yes, Arthur, we are friends. We have been ever since you gave me a noogie for calling you fat."

They both laughed at the memory, "Which I was and am not!" Arthur said indignantly, hitting Merlin lightly on the arm. Merlin replied by pretending to be mortally wounded, a hand flying to his forehead as he swooned from the blow.

They stopped the dramatics and laughing and looked each other in the eye. Arthur leaned forehead and wrapped his arms around Merlin, who (though startled) wrapped his own arms around Arthur.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Merlin," The King whispered, holding his friend close, "It's not going to be the same without you here to argue and bicker with. Without someone to call an idiot and hit over the head but still laugh and joke with. Without that someone who never makes me feel like a King, because whenever I'm with you, I'm just Arthur."

Merlin was shocked by Arthur's words, as he felt the arms around him get a little tighter. He realised that Arthur's words were true, and while everyone else treated Arthur as the King, he would always just treat him as another person, another human being who could be a right prat sometimes. He started to wonder what Camelot would be without him keeping Arthur in line.

"You're always going to be just Arthur to me." He told Arthur, tightening his own grip, "You will never be anything but."

"Promise?" Arthur sounded so vulnerable in that moment; Merlin could feel his heart break just a little bit.

"I promise Arthur, and I also promise that whenever the Kingdom of Blessia can spear me, I will be on my way here to visit. And we'll write to each other all the time; so much that the messengers will constantly be tired going back and forth from Blessia to Camelot and back to Blessia."

Arthur nodded and they released each other, each with a small tear in their eye. Their moment was interrupted by the Prince Cai, "What's going on here?"

Merlin sucked in a breath, the tear disappearing, and grinned, "Nothing Cai, Arthur and I were just talking. I was telling him not to be a prat when I leave Camelot, the whole kingdom would fall and I'd have to come back to save his royal neck again."

Arthur scoffed, "When have _you_ ever saved_ me_?" Then he murmured, without anyone hearing, "Though you coming back doesn't sound too bad…"

Cai sat down in his seat, two empty seats between him and Arthur. Merlin was fidgeting in his seat next to Arthur as the Lords and Ladies walked in, taking their own seats. Arthur grabbed him wrist and Merlin looked at him, "It's going to be ok, calm down." Arthur reassured him, and Merlin smiled at the comfort.

When Arthur went to take his hand away from Merlin's wrist, Merlin reached out and grabbed it. He smiled at Arthur, who just nodded, and let Merlin take his hand. They intertwined their fingers and Arthur could feel the younger boy shaking with his nerves. He squeezed Merlin's hand, letting him know that Arthur was there, and Merlin's shaking lessened a little at the motion.

"Please welcome!" The doors opened, Merlin's shaking resumed and Arthur let go of his hand as everyone stood, "The Royal Family of Blessia!"

…

**Oooh! A cliff-hanger! You have to love those. I hope you all had a great Christmas and are having a good New Year's Eve. I hope you love this chapter and the next (which is already in prog****ress and should be up tonight or tomorrow). I hope you loved the finale of Merlin, which I am not ashamed to say I absolutely sobbed my eyes ou****t at. Gwaine and Arthur's deaths ****both reduced me a sniffling, sobbing, tissue hugging mess. Gwaine with Percival l****eaning their foreheads together**** (Perwaine is canon now!)**** and Arthur asking Merlin to 'Just, just hold me' felt like a spear going into my heart. Did anyone else feel this!? And finally, I hope you love the future of Blessia, The Long Lost Family. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Please welcome!" The doors opened, Merlin's shaking resumed and Arthur let go of his hand as everyone stood, "The Royal Family of Blessia!"

Four people walked into the room. King Tor and Queen Avelyn were arm in arm, both looking nervous. Prince Lionel and Princess Melanie were right next to them, practically jumping up and down and looking around. Their eyes all landed on Merlin, who was wide eyed.

Cai walked from his seat and over to Merlin, with a tear in his eye, "Mum, Dad, Li, Mel, may I reintroduce your son and brother, Merlin."

Queen Avelyn breathed out and then screamed, "MERLIN!" At the exact same time Merlin and his mother started to run around the table and threw themselves at the other.

"Mum!" Merlin cried, holding the Queen of Blessia tightly.

"Oh my son, oh my son!" Avelyn whispered, rocking slightly as she and Merlin embraced, "You're alive, you're alive!" She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was slightly shorter than Merlin and there were now tears staining the Prince's shirt.

Cai walked over to the rest of his siblings as King Tor walked up to the hugging mother and son. "Son?" Merlin looked up to see Tor looking down at him with a small, sad smile on his face.

"Dad!" Merlin detached himself from his mum and threw himself forward, landing in his father's arms, "Dad!"

"There's my son." King Tor said, his laugh ringing out as he lifted Merlin up in his arms, "It's my son! It's my boy! He's alive! You're alive!" He continued to laugh as Merlin clung to him, and Queen Avelyn put her hands over her mouth as she sobbed.

Merlin looked back at her and smiled sadly, and she ran to embrace them both. They cried together and Merlin's siblings looked on with tears rolling down their own cheeks. Arthur and Merlin's friends within Camelot, most of who were serving not sitting, looked on sadly and with tears within their own eyes.

It was truly a remarkable sight to behold.

"Merls?"

Merlin looked up from his parent's shoulders to see Melanie and Lionel, tear tracks on their cheeks, looking at him. "Mel, Li!" He yelled, and shot forward. He ran to the end of the table, round it and into the centre, in front of the head table where his sister and brother stood. Melanie and Lionel were there to meet him, rushing forward.

"MERLIN!" They both yelled, and the three of them reached each other. They stood still, just standing there for a moment, before Lionel grabbed Merlin in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Little brother!" He yelled, as Merlin loudly protested, "If you _ever_ _dare_ to do that to us again, I swear to god- AH!" Merlin had locked a foot around Lionel's leg and suddenly Lionel found himself on the floor.

"You swear to god what, Li?" Merlin asked with amusement. Lionel let out a battle cry and leaped up, knocking Merlin to the floor.

"Boys!" Melanie protested, though she started to laugh as the two brothers rolled on the floor. Cai grinned and jumped into the fight as well, and the three brothers laughed as they were reunited together in their fight. "Boys stop it!"

Cai, Lionel and Merlin all looked up with grins at their sister, who sighed, "If you don't quite mind dear brothers of mine, I would quite like to give my older brother who I only remember slightly a hug in which is long overdue!"

Merlin winked, "Nice to see you again little sister."

Melanie stomped her royal foot and pointed at the ground, Merlin laughed and stood, drawing her into a hug, "I have few memories of you, Merlin." Melanie said, "But the ones I do have the best ones."

"I remember promising to give you a hug the next day, the last time I saw you, as I ran to my room." Merlin remembered, drawing back slightly to look her in the eye.

"You never did."

"I never got the chance." Merlin replied, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, "You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Princess Melanie."

"And you a handsome man, Prince Merlin." Another tear ran down the Princess' cheek, "I have missed you so much. Though I was only ten when you disappeared… I just knew; it was different without you in Blessia, it wasn't the same." A sob caught in her throat and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Melanie…" Merlin whispered, holding his little sister close to him, "I am back now, and I will never leave you unknowingly again."

"Do you promise that?"

"Gods, there are so many promises going around lately…" Merlin muttered, "But yes, of course I promise that. I tell you now that you will always know where I am, whenever."

Cai and Lionel and Tor and Avelyn walked over to the pair. The six of them looked at each other and smiled, then grinned. Each of them stepped away from Merlin and into a line which went Tor, Avelyn, Cai, Lionel and then Melanie.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked slowly, as they smiled at him.

"My son, you have been gone from us for twelve years and you are finally reunited with us. But it is also the time; you should be reunited with some other things that belong to you."

Merlin smiled as he realised what was going to happen. King Tor stepped forward a little and took a string from around his neck, on which held a key. "My son I return to you the key to your chambers in the Blessian Palace, I hope that in four days' time you may use the key to return to them." He placed it around Merlin's neck.

Queen Avelyn stepped forward next, and from a pocket on the breast of her dress she brought out a coin, "My son, here is the coin in which your birth father gave you, and the one you refused to ever spend after his death. I have kept it safe from the dust for you but now it is returned." She took Merlin's hand and placed the coin in it. Merlin slipped it into his pocket.

Prince Cai stepped forward, "I have already given you your ring back, and I see you wear it now. I hope it never leaves you again, as I wish you do not leave us either."

Prince Lionel stepped forward and from his side unsheathed a dagger so beautiful it made everyone in the room draw their breath, "Merlin, in my hands I hold your dagger. Encrusted with rubies it was and still is the envy of every weapon holder in the land."

"And you cut cake with it…" Merlin grumbled and Lionel grinned widely.

"Not just that but I have beaten many a foe with it, anyone who faces this blade never wins. I win these fights with your dagger in your name, and I hope you will be proud of me because of that little brother. I am thrilled to hand this back to you, and I hope you never let go of those things so important." He handed the dagger to Merlin and then looked past his shoulder to Arthur, with a wink he returned to his place in line.

Merlin was a little confused by this action, and was about to turn to look at Arthur when Melanie stepped forward. She was wearing a dress of finery, a deep blue silk and jewels sown into it, yet as she raised her left wrist everyone saw the green cotton neckerchief tied there. She started to undo the intricate note as she spoke.

"Merlin, my older brother, you have been given back your key, your coin, your ring and your dagger. They are all things that help define you, and so does this last item. I have carried your box of neckerchiefs to many a foreign land and Camelot is no different. Now, I may return yet another item that helps define you as our Prince."

Melanie stepped forward again as the material came free of her wrist. She reached up and undid the neckerchief that hung around Merlin's neck currently, the red raw material falling to the floor. She tied the green cotton around his neck instead, "You are once again our Prince, Merlin, as you will always be."

She stepped back and began to clap, and soon enough the whole hall was cheering. The Lords and Ladies of Camelot clapped reluctantly but never the less they did it. Gwaine and Percival and the other knights hooted and called and laughed as their friend blushed red.

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCE MERLIN!" King Tor called, and everyone joined in.

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCE MERLIN!" King Arthur joined in, but his gaze was not on the happy sight of the newly reunited family embracing, but on the red material gracing his court room floor. He winced as Merlin stepped on it while leaning forward to hug his mother. It was just more proof that Merlin had moved on from Camelot; that he was no longer that innocent and happy servant with red neckerchiefs around his neck.

Merlin was a royal Prince now, with cotton and silk hanging from his neck. He was no longer Arthur's friend but his ally, just another ally from another kingdom, and even Merlin glancing back and grinning at Arthur did not finish that thought from spiralling around in his mind.

It was just a neckerchief, but it symbolised so much about the Merlin that Camelot knew. Now it was stomped on and trampled on and ruined.

Obviously the Merlin that Camelot knew; was not so real at all.

That Merlin was gone now, just like the neckerchief, and Prince Merlin stood in his place.

Merlin of Camelot was gone, and Merlin of Blessia remained.

Arthur decided, he didn't like him very much.


	7. Chapter 7

The family of six stood as one, united, in the middle of the hall, and Arthur almost felt cruel when he cleared his throat and smiled, "King Tor, Queen Avelyn, Prince Lionel and Princess Melanie, I welcome you to my fine kingdom, Camelot."

The family turned to him and the King and Queen of Blessia wiped at their eyes, before walking forward to greet King Arthur. The Princes and Princess did not bother try to disguise the tears, preferring to simply stand together and keep Merlin close to them, huddling in together.

"King Arthur, I have not seen you since you were but a boy first on the training ground." King Tor said, shaking hands with Arthur, "I apologise that this is how we greet you after those many years, but it is slightly emotional to see my son again, alive and well."

Avelyn just nodded silently and let Arthur kiss her hand; she still had a few tears tracking their way down her cheeks and in her eyes as well, threatening to spill. Arthur smiled kindly, "There is nothing to apologise for King Tor. I understand you must be feeling elated and emotional to see Merlin again, as do my court. Now please, sit, and enjoy the feast that has been prepared for your arrival. Well, Cai's arrival, we were not expecting you until tomorrow."

Queen Avelyn chuckled slightly, "I believe that is my fault, My Lord. I heard that Merlin was here and had everyone ready within the ten minutes ready to ride."

Merlin walked forward and grinned, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek. Avelyn rested her head on his arm and sighed. "That is quite alright your highness," Arthur said, "Obviously the feast was already prepared for Prince Cai's arrival only, but our cook has cooked much as always and there is plenty for everyone, please, sit."

King Tor sat by King Arthur, Queen Avelyn next to her husband with her oldest son by her. Merlin hesitantly sat on Arthur's other side, and got a reassuring nod from the King and his friend. Beside him, Melanie and Lionel stood bickering.

"What is wrong you two?" King Tor called over to them, and the court attending went silent as to hear their response.

"We both want to sit by Merlin." They told their father, who rolled his eyes and let them get on with it. In the end, it was decided by their mother that Lionel would be the gentleman and let Melanie sit by Merlin, prompting a very smug grin from the Princess.

Merlin's eyes widened a little as everyone sat and the feast began, and he spoke in his families minds, 'No one in this Kingdom knows of my magic, save a few, please to not mention it to anyone until we are alone."

If anyone of the five were surprised by the voice in their head, they hid it extremely well. Melanie nodded slightly next to him, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze, "I missed you Merlin." She murmured.

"I missed you too Melanie."

"You have to promise to explain everything to us later, and by everything I mean everything. You cannot spare one small detail, no matter how insignificant. Agreed?" She asked him seriously, looking up with lake-blue eyes.

"Agreed and promised, Melanie."

Melanie smiled at her plate and muttered something that sounded like, "Good, I'm glad."

Merlin and Lionel struck up a conversation about how they thought everyone would react back home, while Melanie listened and laughed and made predictions of her own. King Arthur talked to King Tor about the truce between their two kingdoms being indefinite, after Tor thanked Arthur for looking after his son for so long. Avelyn and Cai smiled brightly and were just glad they accepted the invitation to Camelot.

"Merlin," Tor said over Arthur's head, "How do you think Esmeralda is going to react to your return?"

Cai and Lionel and the Princess all began to laugh, as Merlin blanched slightly. King Tor smirked and Queen Avelyn smiled into her hand. "Oh my lords I am so dead." Merlin said stricken, mouth slightly agape, "She'll kill me!"

"Who is Esmeralda?" Arthur asked, clearly amused by the topic of conversation. He watched as Merlin's head fell to his hands.

"The Royal Cook in Blessia," Queen Avelyn supplied, "She was very fond of Merlin. He would often go down to the kitchens when he was not training or seeing the people, and just talk to her for hours on end, and he would very often help with the cooking. She was horrified when Merlin disappeared, left her job for weeks on end, stricken with worry and stress."

Merlin looked down at his plate, ashamed.

"That's not your fault Merlin." Melanie said softly, "That was very much how the whole Kingdom felt. We lived every day hoping for your return, but that and nothing that happened, was your fault. It never was and never will be."

Merlin shot her a thankful look, kissing her temple, "Yes, I know. Thank you Melanie."

"No problem big brother, I'm glad you're back." She winked, "We can prank Cai when we get back to Blessia, just like me, you and Lionel did when we were kids!"

Merlin looked confused, and for one horrible moment, everyone thought he didn't remember his childhood in Blessia and the pranks he pulled with his siblings, "Sorry, why are we waiting until we get back to Blessia?"

Lionel and Melanie grinned widely, while on the other end of the table Cai groaned and started to pray to the heavens, "Hey, I don't want my castle destroyed Merlin. Do you hear?"

"Of course Sire," Merlin said sweetly and Arthur laughed, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort that might destroy your castle… It's not like it would be _payback_ for the last six years or anything."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Now hang on, I was not that bad! You were a terrible servant!"

"I was not that bad!"

"I beg to differ actually you were –"

"Well you were a complete-!"

"That was just –"

"Well it's not my fault if you were a –"

"MERLIN! That was uncalled for –"

"I beg to differ Sire, as you have been without a doubt–"

"I never did that –!"

"Actually you –"

"MERLIN!"

"ARTHUR!"

They grinned at each other and then looked around, eyes widening slightly. They cleared their throats and blushed a little. The whole hall had gone completely silent and was staring at them, some silently laughing and others just with looks of amusement evident on their faces. The visiting royals looked stunned and were smiling, Lionel and Melanie and Cai full on grinning. Arthur and Merlin turned to each other, looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing.

"You two," Sir Gwaine announced and everyone turned to him, "Are completely, without a doubt, off your heads. It's a wonder anyone trusts a kingdom to you Arthur, and Merlin, really? I mean, _really?_ I would have expected better of you!"

Arthur and Merlin both gaped at the knight, who smirked and took a gulp of ale while being dragged back into his seat by Percival and Mordred.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" The King and his former manservant suddenly yelled together, before bursting into giggles yet again.

Sir Gwaine shook his head and muttered, "I give up…"

"Are you two always like this?" Melanie asked; her eyebrows lifted a little, as King and Prince turned to face her, "You know, always teasing each other and arguing and bickering, I mean, good god you are so in sync!"

Merlin and Arthur smiled, Arthur hit Merlin lightly in the shoulder, "We've been like this for a good five and a half years Melanie. Seriously, everyone in the castle has got so fed up with it is amazing they haven't chucked me out Camelot already."

"It's a miracle I haven't." Arthur grumbled, and Merlin feigned shock. Arthur rolled his eyes and ruffled Merlin's hair, the receiver protesting and trying to righten his midnight locks with absolutely no luck or completion.

"You love me really," Merlin said, defiantly, "Your live would be so boring if I wasn't in it. You would hate having a bootlicker servant. Oh, that's a point, who are you going to get to replace me?"

"Replace you?" King Tor asked, "What do you mean, Merlin? You weren't a servant were you?"

Merlin grinned, "Seriously, Dad, we need to give all and every servant a pay raise, especially those who are manservants and ladies in waiting to our family, it is really, really hard work! Yes, I was a servant, personal manservant to King Arthur right here, for the past six years I have been in Camelot."

Merlin's family stared at him blankly and Arthur started to feel a little awkward, "You were … a servant?"

The found Prince nodded, "It's certainly made the past half a decade of my life interesting, to say the least. It wasn't too bad, sure the work was horrendous and tiring, but it gave me a new found appreciation for those who work for us. I mean, _they really work_, for not a huge pay, and just to make us comfortable and able to do our jobs."

There was a pause, "You're serious about the pay rise then?"

Merlin grinned, "Deadly."

Queen Avelyn rolled her eyes, "Oh my goodness, the people are going to love having you back and on their side, aren't they? They will be introducing an official 'Merlin day' before the year is up."

"We already have two of those." Melanie said, and the whole table went quiet. Merlin remembered what Cai had told him, how the Royal Family do not leave their rooms on two days of the year, those being his birthday and the day that he disappeared. He bit his lip and looked at the table. This was all so overwhelming.

"They're both abolished." King Tor said gruffly, "We will be exiting our rooms for Merlin's birthday and the day he disappeared twelve years ago will be nothing more than a painful memory." Everyone nodded and Arthur clasped Merlin's wrist, once again in reassurance.

"Are you alright?" He said lightly, "And tell me truthfully Merlin."

Merlin looked up him, smiling a little, "Thank you for your concern Arthur, it's very nice of you to be so worried."

"That didn't answer my question."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I'm… coping. It's just very overwhelming to suddenly see my long lost family again, especially as I thought they would never…" He swallowed nervously, cutting off, "And obviously having to act like a Prince again, not a servant, and talking of my home county. It's strange, Arthur, but I'm coping with it."

Arthur looked at him sceptically, "Ok then, if you are sure. And there is nothing else?"

"I'm… I'm just dealing with the Lords and the Ladies looking at me like they want to throttle me, alright? It's weird, to me, that one minute they act like you don't exist and ask me to carry their luggage and their shield and the rest of their garbage, and the next they look like they want to confront me about who I am."

Arthur's hands clenched into fist, "Who's looking?" He asked, in a deadly whisper.

Merlin looked slightly shocked by Arthur's harsh tone, and tried to act as casually as possible as he turned away from Arthur and over at the Lord who was staring daggers at him, "Um, silver shirt, dark eyes, blond hair."

"Lord Jackson." Arthur muttered, "Right idiot, more so than you."

Merlin gasped, hand over heart, "Really!?"

Arthur didn't smile, "Lord Jackson!" He said loudly, so loudly that most of the hall turned towards him. But, as you don't when you are concentrating very hard, Lord Jackson did not hear Arthur. It was as if the whole world was silent to him and all that mattered was that he made Merlin uncomfortable in his place at the head table.

"Lord Jackson!" Still there was no response and now everyone was staring at the Lord, and they started to understand what he was doing, or trying to do. Merlin was now looking very uncomfortable and Arthur frowned deeply, "Sir Gwaine, could you please?"

"With pleasure Princess." Gwaine said, anger so clear in his voice as he stood and walked over to the Lord's Table, which was not far from his own. Any questions as to why King Arthur picked Sir Gwaine to do this certain job were quickly answered, when Gwaine winked at Merlin and Merlin smiled back at him, their friendship was now noticed.

Merlin grinned as the Sir Gwaine stood behind the Lord Jackson's chair, who was still oblivious to his surroundings and the other occupants of the hall staring at him, and promptly yelled, "MY LORD!" in his ear.

The occupants in the hall only just managed to keep a straight face, mainly by looking at the King's displeased and stern one, as Lord Jackson jumped a mile in the air and turned to scold the knight, "Sir Gwaine how dare-!"

"Actually, Lord Jackson," Arthur began coldly, and Merlin shrank in his seat as the Lord jumped once more and turned to face the King of Camelot, "I motioned to Gwaine to get your attention. After all I did call your name twice, and as you were so interested in the people sat around me, staring at this table for quite some time, I thought, I assured myself, that you would respond quickly and with no hesitance. What, may I ask, caught and enraptured your attention so that I was wrong?"

Lord Jackson had a faint red tinge to his cheeks from his scare, which Gwaine was very proud of as he sauntered back to his chair with a smirk on his face. Now, the Lord began to hesitate and start sentences that everyone knew he could not finish, "Well, uh you see…. my king, you see, um… my lord it's just… Uh…"

Everyone in the room smirked, but the King sneered, "That is the thing, Lord Jackson, I do not see. In the future, if you find something so interesting when it really is not, keep it to yourself or risk being humiliated again. Really, it is your choice whichever way you choose to go but I strongly suggest you heed my advice and keep your eyes to your plate and your mind to your own business. Are we clear, Lord Jackson?"

The Lord nodded meekly and, as Arthur had said, returned his eyes to his own dinner plate. Arthur smirked, satisfied, and turned to Merlin who mouthed 'Thank you'.

The feast progressed with no other interruptions but one. Servants from both kingdoms were serving desserts and Merlin was laughing with Melanie and Arthur and Lionel, when his mother called his name, "Merlin!"

"Yes mum?" He asked, loving the sound of being able to call 'mum' again. Avelyn smiled and gestured to the boy serving her. The boy put the pitcher of wine down and turned to face Merlin, whose laugh quickly faded from his face.

"I believe you remember Michael." Avelyn said, and everyone Royal, Lord, Lady, Advisor, Knight and Servant from Blessia grinned widely, and clasped hands, as Michael and Merlin faced each other.

Michael, as Avelyn had called him, had floppy black hair and bright green eyes, sharp and clearly cut like an emerald. He had a lean frame, not unlike Merlin's after so many years of servitude, and he had a small scar above his left eyebrow. His smile was soft and had the promise of tears when he faced Merlin.

"MICHAEL!" Merlin was suddenly up from his seat and in the arms of the boy, who caught him easily and held him close, but Michael still looked at the King and Queen to see if it was alright and looked ever so relieved when they smiled and nodded slightly, "Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

Michael laughed and tightened his grip on Merlin, "God Merlin you're grown a little in the past twelve years, haven't you!"

"I could say the same for you Michael." Merlin replied, wiping another tear from his eye, "God I remember the times when I was eight years old and you were, what, fourteen? Now you're..." He paused, "Twenty-eight?"

"That would be correct Merls. Twenty-nine in a matter of days."

"We need to celebrate." Merlin decided, "I need to get you a present! Oh god, I need to get everyone twelve years' worth of presents!" He groaned and let his head fall back slightly.

Michael laughed and smiled sheepishly, "To be honest, Merlin, you've already given me my present." When Merlin looked at him, confused, he elaborated, "You're back, and you're coming home. That's all anyone has ever wanted for the past twelve years, and it makes up for all the birthdays missed."

"If you make me cry I will fire you." Merlin warned, but embraced him yet again, "It's really good to see you Michael, and I'm glad you're still serving us. You were always the best."

"Oh please, I'm the worst servant in the whole castle and everyone knows it." Michael scoffed, Merlin grinned, "They just kept me in case you ever came back and threw a hissy that I had been fired from their service. Plus, Esmeralda likes me around to help out with some stuff. But I'm constantly cutting myself accidently with a knife or, or even a fork once!"

Merlin laughed loudly, then he turned, "Mum, Dad, can I hire Michael as my –"

"Yes." They both said immediately, not even letting their son finish the sentence, as they knew what he was going to ask.

"Michael will you –"

"If you are about to ask me to come back and be your manservant, of course I will." Michael grinned and so did Merlin, and they embraced again, "I would be shocked, appalled and hurt if you didn't ask! Seriously, if you asking someone else I may have had to go and… Leave Blessia!"

"You wouldn't!"

"No you're right I wouldn't." Michael sighed in defeat and Merlin laughed again, "Go back to your seat Merlin; we'll catch up later alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise, but right now, I have to work and you have to go be princely. So go! Go!"

"Alright, alright bossy." Merlin winked and retreated back to his seat, grinning widely and simply happy with how this night had turned out. He was reunited with his family, with his friends, laughing with his siblings and had the promise of havoc. He could see Alis, Jonathon, Peter and Edward merrily talking in the corner. He could see Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Mordred and Leon sniggering at Lord Jackson, who was still looking disgraced (he happened to leave the feast first). His siblings were by his side and his mother and father were not far away. And Arthur…

Arthur looked like he was forcing a smile, but he turned to meet Merlin's gaze and a real one graced his lips, "Alright?"

"Stop asking me that Arthur, I'm fine." Merlin said, nudging Arthur's foot with his own, "And thank you, for what you did with Lord Jackson, everyone seems to have backed off now. But that was so unlike you…"

Arthur snorted, "When it comes to you, Merlin, it really wasn't." At Merlin's narrowed eyes he sighed, "Merlin you're like a brother to me, and I'm slightly offended if you haven't noticed that I always stick up for you against anyone who says one small thing about you."

Merlin's mind was suddenly spiralling with different memories of Arthur sticking up for him, and he nodded mutely.

"An annoying, sometimes idiotic little brother though you are, I can't stand it if someone says or thinks badly of you." Arthur admitted, "I'm going to miss being protective of you when you leave."

There it was again, Arthur saying something about Merlin that he would miss, making Merlin feel guilty, and with pain in his heart. Merlin managed a smile, "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't, for goodness sake please, just don't get a bootlicker."

Arthur let his head drop and he chuckled, just a soft little chuckle, "I promise I won't get a bootlicker, or I will try my best not to. I may have to annoy the new servant constantly just to get them to be annoying back, I may even resort to asking them to be annoying."

And while Merlin's family looked at them, a million questions (a lot of them concerning magic, the laws of Camelot and Arthur and Merlin's friendship) running through their heads, Merlin and Arthur just slipped back into their easy way of being around each other.

Melanie was proved right, they were always like this. They were always arguing, bickering, annoying each other and making up names for each other that made no sense to others and made some visiting Lords and Ladies gasp and block their ears. But this was how they were, and how they would always be. Well, for however long it would last. But even now, as they laughed and drank and ate together in the fine halls of Camelot, they were both thinking one thing.

In four days, life just wouldn't be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sat back in his seat slightly, looking over as the Lords and the Ladies left the hall with a curtsey or a bow and a thank you for the feast directed to the head table. Arthur turned his head and smiled at him, "Are you alright?"

Merlin laughed as Arthur asked _again_, "Arthur, I am fine!"

Arthur hesitated, "Are… Are you going to tell us why, I mean how… I mean, you know, what happened to, but in Blessia, but you know, to… to you I guess…" He stumbled through the sentence he was trying to say and didn't make much sense, but Merlin understood.

The warlock placed a hand on the King's arm and replied, "Everyone can come to Cai's room once we have left and I will tell you everything." Merlin sighed, "I just hope everyone understands. It… I should have been able to get back; really, I was just scared of -"

"Hey we're going to go now, are you coming?" Cai clapped a hand on both of their shoulders, successfully interrupting their conversation. Arthur smiled and nodded and Cai walked off, informing the knights from both countries they were going to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur said quietly, "After we have talked, after all of us have talked, can you come to my chambers? Yes, I know you are not my manservant any more thank you no need for the Gaius eyebrow, but I would like to talk to you. And don't worry; there is nothing for you to be scared of. We are all here for you."

Merlin cocked his head to the side, "You were never this nice to me when I was just your manservant. Never. What has gotten into you? Nothing has changed between us just because I am a prince, you know? Oh god, are you just being nice to me because of the truce? Because if you are -"

"Merlin," Arthur cut in, firmly and it made Merlin stop talking immediately, "I am actually, truly, quite offended by the fact you think a _truce_, of _all _things, is the reason of our friendship."

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" Merlin asked, quietly and in that moment he felt just a little ashamed of himself. Arthur rose from his seat and Merlin was stunned still as a tear fell down from the King's eye.

"Because I'm about to lose you." Arthur said simply, before walking away.

Merlin remained in his seat, mouth slightly agape as he processed this new information. Arthur was feeling just as Cai had suggested to him. He had made it so obvious throughout this whole day.

When Cai had arrived and he had been revealed as a Prince. When Alis had mentioned him returning to Blessia. When they had gone to Cai's room and he was squabbling with his friends on the floor. Memories of the day rushed one by one in front of his eyes, especially Arthur's heartfelt speech just before the feast.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Darling?" He looked up from his slightly trance-like state to see his mother smiling down at him, still with an ever present tear in her eye, "We are retreating to the King's chambers. Sir Leon, I think was his name, sent word that the Queen is feeling well enough to hear your tale and will be there to receive us. I look forward to meeting her, what is she like?"

Merlin stood and linked arms with his mother and Melanie suddenly appeared from nowhere and grabbed onto his other elbow, smiling like only she could, bright and happy and with each of her teeth showing. He had missed Melanie's smile, though the one he could remember was one from a child, a ten year old at latest.

"Gwen is amazing. She is beautiful and kind and rules with a fair but firm hand. She is the perfect wife for Arthur as well, keeps him in line." The three of them laughed, and from a distance the two King's, Tor and Arthur, smiled.

"So, how long has my son been in your service, King Arthur?" Tor asked, as they walked towards the royal chambers far into the depth of the castle.

Arthur thought for a moment, just a moment, "Six years, I believe." He told the Blessian King, "Yes, my father named him my manservant after he saved my life."

"Oh yes, he has a habit of putting himself in danger for others." King Tor mused, looking with a fond eye at his wife, son and daughter, "How and why was the saviour necessary in this particular occasion?"

The King of Camelot paused for a moment, as he remembered the years that were so long ago, when he was still Prince and Gwen was a maidservant and Morgana was good and Merlin was even more of an idiot than he was now, a time when everything was so simple, "We were having a banquet," Arthur remembered, "To celebrate twenty years free of magic's evil grasp." He felt King Tor tense slightly next to him and decided to question this later, "The Lady Helen, known for her beautiful singing, was invited to perform. It turned out that a vengeful mother was masquerading as the fair Lady, in order to kill myself. A son for a son, she said. Uther, my father, killed her son for magic, and in return she thought it fair to take my life. Merlin, as she threw the dagger, ran and pulled me out of the way, saving my life."

"And Uther, in his moment, thought that a suitable reward was a life of servitude?"

"He thought it an honour for someone from a farm to be even allowed in royalties presence, never mind have the _high_ honour of serving someone with royal blood in their veins such as myself." He smirked and chuckled a little, to himself, "Merlin thought very differently."

Tor grinned, "I am sure he did. I like to think I raised him right, believing that the only differences between him and servants were the different jobs they did, the crown on his head and not on theirs, and their blood. Other than that they were the same. They were people who deserved respect and held feelings within them. They lived in the same Kingdom and there was no status difference between them. He is the people's brother, as I am their father, as Melanie is their sister, as Avelyn is their mother."

"Blessia sounds… nice." Arthur said quietly, "And that is certainly not how my father raised me. I was very much brought up to know that this is why I am," He held his hand above his head, "and this is where the servants are." He held a hand at his waist high.

"And that has changed?"

Arthur laughed, "I married my half-sister's maidservant and my own manservant, my now previous manservant, I will quite happily call my best friend. A lot has changed since my father's reign and I am pleased to say so. I see now my father was a tyrant, who ruled with fear and not with love. That is not how I wish to rule my people."

Tor nodded, just the once, in what seemed to be approval. He thought for a moment, "What changed, then?" He asked, rephrasing his question just ever so slightly, so it came across in a different way to previously, as Arthur turned to look at him, he extended, "What made you realise that the way to rule well is to love and not hate? Through happiness and not cruelty?"

Arthur paused for yet another moment before quietly admitting, "Merlin showed up."

"AND I CALLED HIM A PRAT!"

Arthur laughed, as did the others following behind them, the royalty and the knights and the friends, "Yes, yes you did. And you called me fat, _which I was and am not,_ and I gave you a noogie if my memory serves me correctly."

Merlin smirked and walked up his friend and father, "You see, Dad, Arthur here was a complete and utter Clotpole. He terrorized the servants, made fun of them, treated them badly and the first time I met him, he was throwing knifes at one."

"It was target practise!" Arthur defended himself weakly, but everyone ignored him.

"And then Merlin here showed him the light!" Sir Gwaine said dramatically, flinging his arms into the air, "And then of course I showed up and well, the story was complete now it had the cheerful knight –"

"Drunkard knight, I think you mean." Merlin sniggered, and Arthur smiled beside him.

Gwaine carried on loudly "– who saved the Princess on one too many occasions than she cares to admit."

"Princess?" Queen Avelyn asked, raising an eyebrow, "Would this be a reference to the lost Morgana Gorlois Pendragon? Forgive me; I know not which name she goes by."

Arthur grumbled something that sounded like 'I wish' to Merlin's ear. The Prince-turned-Servant-turned-Prince-again smiled and shook his head, short, midnight locks hitting against his face, "No," He laughed, "Gwaine here likes to call Arthur 'Princess' and has done so for many a year, I do not think that will be ending anytime soon."

"That is defiantly a story I would like to hear." Princess Melanie commented, and Gwaine was immediately upon her.

"Well Milady!" He cried, offering her his arm, "I would gladly tell you of an adventure that sent three souls across the deserted perilous lands, to a forgotten castle overrun by wyverns with their screeching lungs and thirst for the blood of a knight. A tale of a Prince sent by the King to show his worth, a man with strength and courage who would become a knight, and lastly but not least, of a man who was underestimated by most, but had more bravely by anyone who said so." Gwaine winked at Merlin, who simply rolled his eyes in return.

"You go near my little sister Gwaine and I swear to the gods you will never see another sunrise." Gwaine jumped away from Melanie as Tor, Cai, Lionel and Merlin all fixed him with deathly stares, signalling him to get away from their little girl right this moment, which he did accordingly with his hands raised in surrender.

They had reached the doors of the Royal bedchamber and Arthur first knocked on the door, "Guinevere?" The door opened to reveal the Queen Guinevere, dressed in a red and gold silken dress, her hair tied back in a neat plait. Arthur smiled and pecked her on the cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Better with rest." The Queen of Camelot replied, opening the doors to allow a surprisingly large amount of people in.

There was the King and Queen of Camelot, Arthur and Gwen, and the King and Queen of Blessia, Tor and Avelyn. There were the Princes of Blessia, Cai, Lionel and Merlin and the Princess Melanie. There were the Knights of Camelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Mordred, Leon and Lancelot. There were the Knights of Blessia, Jonathon, Peter, Edward and Alis. There were the long term residents of Camelot, Gaius and Geoffrey. And of course, there was Michael, who awkwardly perched near to the side of the room. There were twenty one of them, all in one room.

It was Gwen who eventually sighed and asked the guards outside to bring some chairs the room.

And so the seating arrangement went like this. All of the Royals excluding Merlin sat at the table, along with Sir Alis. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed with Michael at his left side and Jonathon on the other. Geoffrey and Gaius returned to their seats by the fire. Peter, Gwaine and Edward lay on their backs on the floor, propped on their elbows. Six seats were brought in, and the remaining five knights occupied five while the sixth was left lonely at the side.

Everyone was in front of the doors but facing the bed. Even Jonathon and Michael leant their backs against the corners of the bed to watch Merlin.

"You are waiting for my story now, aren't you?"

"YES." Came the almost deafening cry of twenty people. Of Royals and Knights and Servants and Castle Workers, and they looked to a man who was each and every one of these things.

Prince Merlin.

Though he was never a knight formally, as a Prince he is automatically referred to as 'Sir.'

Manservant to the King of Camelot.

Apprentice to the physician Gaius.

"Where should I begin…" Merlin smiled, "Perhaps in a Kingdom far to the north, a Kingdom, called Blessia…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Where should I begin…? Perhaps in a Kingdom far to the north, a Kingdom, called Blessia…

Now, Blessia was a beautiful kingdom. Rich blue skies and grass so green. The meadows would whistle in the wind and the towns and villages had smoke overhead as the happy houses bustled with busy families. The castle, oh the castle, tall it stood and towering over the lower towns like a mountain it stood in the heart of Blessia, made of old stone and with towers with guards loyal to the Kingdom.

Now, in this castle lived a family. The head of this family was the firm but fair King who ruled the land and its people with justice and honour at every decision. Peace spread into everyone crook, cranny and corner of the land, and everyone felt they had got lucky with this generous King for they could think of no better ruler. And this King had a wife, Blessia's Queen. Now, she was fair too but she also had a firm hand whenever her King was absent. She made decisions well and often visited the lower town to ask the people, commoners usually thought below her, how they were and how their trade was. She was a beautiful Queen and no one could think of a better wife for their King.

Now, this glorious couple, these rulers of Blessia, had three children. Two Princes and one Princess were welcomed into the castle and into the land as the future ruler and advisors. The first child to the King and Queen was a Prince, who they named Cai, a strong name for a future King. The people rejoiced at the birth of the future King of Blessia and all was well. The second child born to the King and Queen was also a Prince, who they named Lionel, though in later years many close to him simply called him Li, and the people once again rejoiced as the throne was secured to the Deati's family. The third, and final, child born to the King and Queen was a Princess, who they named Melanie, though in later years many close to her simply called her Mel, and the people were overjoyed as a Princess was welcomed.

So there they were; the five rulers and future rulers of Blessia; King Tor Deati, Queen Avelyn Deati, Prince Cai Deati, Prince Lionel Deati and Princess Melanie Deati.

So where, you ask, did a third Prince come into this story?

Well, during the first week of winter many years ago, that year when the oldest Prince had reached his eleventh birthday, the youngest his fifth and the Princess her fourth, war came upon the land. Blessia was intruded and some villages burned to the soil when a vengeful, ex-advisor of the King took it upon himself to start a war. This man had been banished many years ago, before the birth of the first Prince, and Althalos was his name. His crime; to try and attack the newly-wedded and coroneted Queen, as he believed she would try to kill the King and take the throne for her own ruling. Unable to kill one of his closest friends, the King sent his friend and advisor away, never to return upon the pain of death, something the King so did not wish to happen. But now, that very friend had drawn together an army of protesters and rebels, strung together by the lies Althalos had weaved, and they brought destruction wherever they laid their swords to rest.

So, as one might expect, the King sighed when hearing this news of war, and readied his men for the promise of a bloody battle. He kissed his Queen on the cheek, said his goodbye's to two crying children and one Prince who nodded his head, hugged his father tight and wished him luck, and then he made for the mighty plains in which they would meet their enemy.

Now, with him travelled a man called Rowan, who too had left his wife behind for battle. Rowan was a good friend of the King and a highly respected Knight, and he rode next to the King on their way to the plains between Blessia and another Kingdom, Hilmar, where Althalos lay in wait. Rowan had been a Knight for as long as the King had, and they were close friends even after the battle was over and day's work was done, often seen knocking back an ale or two in the tavern, after a particular gruelling session on the training field (back when the King was a Prince, of course, now the King brought the ale to their rooms and they knocked it back there).

Rowan had seen as many battles as King Tor and they had a tradition, did Tor and Rowan, that once the battle was over and the swords were clean of the blood of those slain, they two would lead the men in song, song of victory, and then each write a letter to their beloved to tell them they were safe. They would always be short, sweet, but reassuring to no end. Their last one had been after a fearsome battle over a mighty sorcerer, who wanted to take Blessia as his own.

_My dearest Avelyn, _

_The battle is over, and it is victory for the Blessian soldiers. The sorcerer, Terryn of Cartwright, was slain by mine and Rowan's hand, for we each took a swipe in perfect sync. May the days be few, until we are returned to each other's arms my love, and we shall share the celebration of this victory hand in hand. _

_Tor_

But this time, there was something uneasy about Rowan, and the King could sense it. When the King asked his friend what was bothering him, Rowan looked to the skies and replied, 'There is a time for every season, and one for every life. I hope the Lord above does not get the first rain confused with the last life taken.'

And King Tor was confused by this. What did his friend mean by this riddle of no sense? What did he mean… the first rain of what and the last life taken when? The last life taken on the battle field? Or perhaps the last life taken that day? That season, perhaps, or year? What on earth was he talking about? He puzzled over Rowan's words for the three days of riding it took to reach the mighty plains between Blessia and Hilmar, where the army sought refuge under the canopies of trees and where the scouts and guards could hide in camouflage, so if a foreign soldier neared the camp they would not be seen.

And by all Gods watching was the battle bloody. Thousands of enemy soldiers ran into the line of Blessian soldiers. Swords swiped and axes arched perfectly through the air, hitting their exact target wherever that may be, a head, an arm, a leg. Arrows flew high in the air and sharp, metal braced maces shot to meet someone's heart, stilling them in shock before the human collapsed with mace still stuck.

King Tor fought with all his might, and he killed them in their hundreds. He fought for his wife and his children and his people and his land that _no one would take from him_. But still, the battle went into the next day, after a night of two retreating lines to take care of the injured. There was no singing that night, but King Tor had never been happier to see someone when he saw Rowan helping to treat the injured.

And King Tor would never forget the feelings that coursed through his heart, when he was met with one sight upon the battle field, next day come. For the next day, Tor saw the head of Althalos, no body in sight, strewn upon the ground with cold eyes staring upward to the skies. And he yelled, he yelled so loud,

"THE BATTLE IS OVER. BLESSIA HAS WON BECAUSE HERE IS THE HEAD OF ALTHALOS!"

And he picked his former friends head, by the long blond hair now stained with mud of plain and blood of killed, and tried to will away the tear in his eye because this was the head of _Althalos._ This was the head of the man who the King had once gone to with every small problem and matter and this, this was the head of great friend. But yet he still let it go and roll on the ground, where another soldier picked it up and to parade it on a stick; most likely.

The enemy army was running quickly away, feet slipping on mud, tears, sweat and blood mingled on the ground. Tor's eyes searched for Rowan's and he grinned when they were found. And then, then, that moment of smiles and grins of victory was ruined forever. For Tor's eyes strayed left when Rowan's did and they went wide.

An arrow, sent by a single standing Althalos soldier with a sword stuck in his chest, was sent at the King and it whistled through air, an unpleasant version of the whistle in the wind that usually chimed through Blessia. An arrow meant to end his life that never even met his chest. For it met another's.

Rowan slid to the ground as the opposite soldier did too.

The whole army was silent as the bravest of them all lay on the battle ground, slowly using up his last breaths. Their King fell to his knees by him, hands shaking and the tears beginning to roll. The King assessed the damage, eyes scanning the wound and hoping, hoping so hard it hurt, that it wouldn't be that bad. But it was. It was a fatal wound and the dumbest man in the Kingdom would recognise that.

And it began to rain.

Rowan smiled, "Say goodbye… Goodbye to my darling… my darling son and wife for me." He managed to mutter out to his friend, "And say goodbye to Avelyn, my old friend, and the knights for me."

And Rowan looked to the skies.

"He got them mixed up… Did the Lord…" He said faintly, before meeting Tor's eyes already-bloodshot eyes, "The first rain… And the last life taken. My life taken. But I would… I would glad-gladly take that arrow one hundred times more… To save your life again…" He sighed, deeply, out.

"Good… Goodbye, old friend."

And Sir Rowan's eyes closed as the first rain of winter fell.

And Tor cried out. He screamed to the skies and the men of battle, the men of war, watched as their King and leader fell to pieces at their feet, for he had lost the truest friend, knight and brother he had ever, and was ever going to have. It was a sight that pulled on the strings of the strongest man, and even some had a tear running down their cheek.

After four minutes of cries and screams, and of painful silence from men who did not know what else to do but stand and watch, the King sat up on his knees. He looked at the peaceful face of Sir Rowan of Blessia; eyes closed in death and mouth in set line, and let out a shuddering breath. He lifted his friend from the ground, holding his close in his arms, and stood. He turned and many let out a sigh of horror as they faced their fellow knight's body, arrow still stuck in his chest.

"Let this be a day remembered of Sir Rowan's bravery," King Tor announced, "And let this be a day remembered of his courage, his loyalty and his strength. Let this be the day, that none of you will ever forget, for this is the day a great man lost his life."

"Let this be the day." The army chorused as one and then fell into two sides as they parted to let their King through. And he did go through. He held his head high but with tear tracks on his cheeks, he walked strongly but with a quivering lip as he tried to hold together what remained of his heart and strength, both of which were quietly, quickly breaking.

His heart was shattering into a thousand pieces, falling through his body and his realised Rowan's laugh would never again echo across the training field. He realised he would never again see Rowan grin cheekily in a council meeting, or wink when their wives were mentioned in conversation. He would never again have 'a guy's day training' while their wives had 'a girl's day shopping'.

And then he realised, he had to tell Amelia and Avelyn.

Avelyn and Rowan had been friends for years. Since their childhood, actually. Rowan had introduced Avelyn to Tor, and Avelyn had introduced Rowan to Amelia. They were often seen together as well, when Queen and Knightly duties were not in need of their services. Tor knew now that he would have a Queen with two red eyes for many, many weeks.

And Amelia… The beautiful wife of Sir Rowan and mother to his son, how would he ever tell her? Tell her how Rowan, brave, brave Rowan, stood in front of him in that moment, and he only stood in front her now because of Rowan's death saving him from his? How would he ever stand to look her in the eye again?

He thought of all these questions as they arrived back in the Blessian courtyard of the castle a few days later. Avelyn came running down the steps and into his arms, whispering about the fact she and Amelia had received no letter telling them of their husband's wellbeing and how worried they had been, and then she saw his face, and paused.

"Where's Rowan?" She whispered, and grasped the fabric above her heart as Tor's eyes strayed to the carriage in which the bodies of the fallen were carried back to the castle. She cried out suddenly, falling to her knees so fast that Tor only just caught her before she hit the stone. "NO!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tor whispered, over and over. The line that marked who he was apologising to blurred, and now he knew it wasn't to Avelyn his words were directed to, but to Rowan, "I am so sorry…"

Amelia came running out of the castle, her son hot on her heels, at that very moment. She took in the scene. She looked to the carriage of blue and silver décor. And then she turned to Tor and asked, quite simply, "Where is my husband, King Tor?"

"Amelia…"

"Where. Is. My. Husband?" Amelia repeated, a young boy of five hiding behind the skirts of her dress.

Avelyn lifted her head from Tor's chest and looked him in the eye, but he was looking at his friend, the widow of his best friend, not his wife as he simply, quietly, guilty stated, "Rowan died in the battle, Amelia, by arrow. Mia… Mia? Amelia I am so sorry… I… I'm sorry."

Amelia stood still, looking at the King with blank eyes. They portrayed no emotion. They portrayed no anger or hurt or betrayal. And then she asked, "How?"

Tor had no excuse not to answer her, so he did, "By arrow, straight to the chest. He… It was the end of the battle. A soldier of Althalos's army stood single, and shot an arrow at me personally. Rowan took the arrow for me. He… He died so I would not." There was suddenly a huge lump in his throat, and Tor blinked back the tears with difficulty, "It is my fault that your husband, my good friend, Sir Rowan is dead, Amelia. It's my fault."

The little boy tugged on his mother's skirt as her tears began to fall, "Mummy, why are you crying? Mummy where is Daddy? You said Daddy was getting back from war today Mummy, where is he?"

Amelia looked at Tor and Avelyn with red eyes, before picking up her son in arms, "Merlin, daddy won't be coming back from the war."

Five year old Merlin's eyes narrowed and his lips were now set in a pout. He crossed his arms on top of his mother's chest and asked, "Why not? You said he was getting back today Mummy. Why isn't he? Does he have to stay? When will I see him again? Will it be soon? Mummy I miss Daddy!"

More tears began to fall down Amelia's cheeks and she choked as she said back, "Merlin, my darling, darling boy. He's not coming back today, and certainly not tomorrow. And not even the next day or the next day. Not the next week, month, season or year."

"But… But… When… Daddy…"

"He's gone, darling, Merlin, Daddy is gone." She looked up at Tor and Avelyn as she whispered, "He's not coming back. He's never coming back."

Merlin started to cry and he struggled in his mother's arms, tearing around until she dropped him, "NO!" He screamed, looking around wildly at all the soldiers in the courtyard who were unloading the cargo of war, "I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY!"

Amelia dropped to her knees, her ladies dress scuffing on the dirt of the steps, and as she encased her son in a tight hug, she cried too, "I want him too sweetie, I want him too…" She whispered, and then picked him up and carried him inside without as much as another word to her friends. She had no words for them. She never would.

The next few weeks were a struggle, to say the least of things. While many celebrated the victory of war, and many danced upon the pavement streets and clipped their glasses, full of ale, together, two families and several friends did nothing but stay silent and dull. For the family of Sir Rowan, his now widow and his son, Amelia and Merlin, sat in their chambers. They were grieving over a husband and a father that would never return to their waiting arms. Merlin, with ever present tear tracks on his cheeks, would sit by the window and watch the courtyard, as he waited, and waited and waited, for his father to come home. In his hands, the young boy held a coin which his father had given to him before he went to war.

"Here you go Merlin," Rowan had said, handing his crying son a coin, "Go buy yourself something to cheer up that frown of yours. We don't want you crying do we? Go on my boy, my son, I'll be home soon enough. You'll see."

Amelia sat on her bed, previously her and Rowan's bed, and stroked the soft folds where her husband once slept, on the right side. She stood from her spot only to take a piece of clothing out of the wardrobe and to sit back down, tucking the material under her chin so the smell of Rowan drifted her, slowly, to sleep.

And, meanwhile, in the Royal Chambers of the castle, Queen Avelyn had red eyes and blocked nose, a hundred silken handkerchiefs surrounding her, and a plate of uneaten food to her side. She hadn't eaten in days. She couldn't, wouldn't. She was ill, some said, ill with grief. Her husband, King Tor, went about his daily business, but did so in a way that everyone noticed his grief. In contrast to his wife, he was constantly pale, tight-lipped and angry. He would mumble a yes to everything a Lord said, just to get meetings over quickly. He would go harder on the knights in training, putting all of his anger towards himself, towards the young knights. He would slam doors behind him and have his hands clenched at his sides.

The rest of the Knights, many who had known Sir Rowan personally and as a friend, walked with slow feet and frowns, trying to picture the knight's cheery grin in their minds. They were all worried and sad that that picture was slowly fading away…

Avelyn tried to visit Amelia a number of times, wanting to see her beautiful godson and see how her friend was coping. Of course, this was after the red nosed weeks were over and Avelyn could manage to walk around the castle, full circle, without bursting into tears, and quickly being hurried to her chambers by her ladies in waiting, who had taken to carrying spare tissues with them.

Avelyn knocked on the door of the late Sir Rowan's family chambers, and waited patiently. She had politely asked her ladies to not accompany her that day, so she stood alone. She rocked back on her heels and wrung her hands as she waited. She knocked again.

A servant opened the door, gasped when he saw the Queen and bowed low, "Your majesty, what can I do for you this fine day in Blessia?"

"I am looking for the Lady Amelia, is she here?"

The servant, Avelyn did not know his name so he must be fairly new to the castle, looked slightly confused by this question, before realisation dawned on him, "I am sorry your majesty, but the Lady Amelia moved out of these chambers just yesterday. She has purchased a cottage for her and her young son in the town, as far as my knowledge goes. I do not, however, know which part of the town. I was asked to clean out her chambers and make them suitable for any guests or a new family that might move in."

The very thought of someone living in Rowan's chambers, someone who wasn't Rowan and his family, enraged Avelyn, and she immediately ordered the servant out of the room and asked for the key, locking the doors, "Do you know why, exactly, the Lady Amelia moved out of the castle? As far as I was aware, and I am aware of most things to do with Lady Amelia, she loved these chambers."

"I have no doubts she did, My Lady, for they are very fine living quarters, some of the best in this beautiful castle," The servant replied, "I do not know for sure, the reason, but perhaps… Perhaps it was a little too much. To live in the same space as she once did with her husband, too many memories perhaps. It would have been harder to move on, with all those thoughts plaguing her like an ever present ghost."

Avelyn had never thought of it like that. She nodded once and sent the servant on his way. She stared at the doors for just a little longer, running a hand over the mark that was once covered by the plaque saying 'Sir Rowan and Lady Amelia's chambers'. She smiled, the first smile for a long time, and lent her head against the door, "Thank you for the good times Rowan, you will never be forgotten. I love you. I'll look after Amelia and Merlin all I can."

The Queen of Blessia left the corridor, keys chiming together in her hand, and didn't look back right until she turned the corner. She smiled, remembered the good times, patted the stone wall corner once and left.

There was one person who had been informed of the Lady Amelia's new household, and that was the cook of the palace kitchens and a dear friend to the Lady. Her name was Esmeralda and she had been friends with the Lady Amelia for many years, but not so much in the recent years since the Lady married. Feeling bad for growing apart from her friend, and hoping for a reconnection of friendship, Esme, as she preferred to be called, was at that moment walking into the town to visit the family of two, and see how they were.

She dodged the little ones running about the street, and noticed that none of them were Merlin. Esme carried on walking, a small basket of food on her arm for Amelia, right until she reached a grand and beautiful cottage at the end of the town road. It was away from the hustle and bustle of the market and the town, but not too near the lower town that you could smell the horse manure.

Esme knocked on the door and waited. She heard footsteps, but they were only small and crying and wails could also be heard. Esme frowned, concerned, and knocked again. There was running, and the knob of the door turned for a while before it was swung open by five year old Merlin.

"Ezzy!" Merlin cried, "Mummy won't wake up!"

Esme's eyes widened and she hurried into the cottage. It was beautifully decorated, but Esme didn't wait to see what flowers were on the table or what kind of wood the chairs were made from. She threw the basket down, the contents spilling onto the floor, and ran after Merlin into the main bedroom.

Amelia's still form was on the bed, her back to them. Merlin climbed right onto the bed and over his mother to face her, "Mummy! Mummy, Ezzy is here, you have to wake up to say hello!" Merlin begged her, then he tried shaking her, "MUMMY WAKE UP!" There were tears streaking down his cheeks with a fierce force.

Esme, with wobbling legs, managed to stumble over to the bed, and gently pressed on Amelia's should to turn her over. Amelia laid on her back now, eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly open, arms spread, and white all over. She was so cold.

The Lady Amelia was dead.

Esme gripped the edge of her white sheeted bed with one hand, and one was on her heart, "Oh god…" She whispered, "Oh god…" She looked up to see Merlin's young, terrified face looking at her, and she straightened up slightly, building up her emotionally walls and telling herself to not cry, not to grieve, now in this moment, for there was a boy in front of her. He was just a boy.

"Ezzy," Merlin's quiet voice reached her ears, just, "What's wrong with my Mummy?"

Esme wiped away the tracks on his cheeks as she replied, "Your Mummy has gone to be with your Daddy now, Merlin, in Heaven. She… She missed him, you see, too much for her heart to take I think. She's gone to be with him now, so he won't be alone."

"Can I go be with them too?"

"NO!" Esme didn't realise the strength in her own voice until Merlin reeled back a little, scared, "No, sweetie, you can't. Not for a long time. But you mustn't cry, and you mustn't worry, because they've got each other, and they are waiting for you. They have to wait a while, but they'll be waiting to welcome you."

"But not for a long time?" Merlin whispered, looking so broken and vulnerable that it broke Esme's heart to see him like this. He looked down at his mother's still body, "How long? Why is she still here if she's in Heaven, she can't be in both our house and Heaven."

"I don't know, exactly, how long Merlin. Not exactly. But it will be a very, very long time. Years and years and years." She hated having to tell him this, as his face crumpled, "And her body may be here, but her soul and her heart are in Heaven."

"I know her heart is in Heaven," Merlin replied confidently, "Because that's where everyone says Daddy is. My Mummy always said that her heart was taken away by my Daddy, and wherever he goes he takes her heart with him. If he's in Heaven, so is my Mummy's heart. He has it."

"Yes, yes he does." Esme said, and couldn't stop the tear tracking down her cheek, "He always has had it, she gave it to him at a very young age. He kept it very safe though, and he never hurt it."

"Until Daddy died." Merlin said, "Because when I asked Mummy why she was crying two days ago, no, three days ago, she said that her heart hurt. Did Daddy hurt her heart?"

Esme leant over Amelia and scooped the boy up in her arms, holding him close, "Not intentionally sweetheart, never on purpose. He didn't mean to hurt her heart, he just took it a bit too far away, and that's what hurt her."

"Was she in pain?"

Esme hesitated before stating, "Yes, yes I think she was."

"Is she in pain now, Ezzy? Do you think her heart is hurting now and still causing her pain? Or because she is with Daddy again and not so far from her heart, she is ok?"

Esme ran a hand through Merlin's ebony locks, "I think she is just fine now, sweetheart. She's reunited with her heart, because she's reunited with your Daddy and he will always have her heart."

Merlin sighed, and sniffed, and cried for a little longer with Esme's arms around him, until it was nearly night and they had been sitting there for hours while Merlin grieved for a mother who would never greet him with a kiss again, and a father who would never ruffle his hair again.

"Merlin, you need to say goodbye to your Mummy now." Esme whispered to Merlin, who nodded and climbed off her lap. He picked up the brush on the table next to the bed, and started to brush his mother's hair. When he was done, he put down the brush, hugged his mother's cold body, and kissed her freezing cheek.

"Goodbye Mummy, I did your hair for you, because you always said that when you were going to see Daddy after a long time, you had to look your best. Say hello to Daddy for me, and tell him I haven't spent the coin yet. And I'll see you… I don't know. Ezzy says it will be years, but I hope it won't be that long. I love you Mummy."

He hugged her again, wishing for her to wake and tell him she wasn't going anywhere, but she did not. He let go after a while and Esme picked him up, holding him tight as he started to cry when they left the house and the Lady Amelia's body behind.

Esme walked through the empty streets and into the castle. She carried on walking, past the few that were around with a shake of her head when they went to question her, and down to the kitchens. Her chambers were next to the kitchens, and as head cook they were spacious and warm with a glowing fireplace. She tucked Merlin up in her bed, holding his hand until he fell asleep.

She sat by the fire for a while, checked Merlin was still sleeping soundly, before slipping out of her chambers and into the corridors. Esme made her way to the Royal Chambers with a heavy heart and told the guard outside the King and Queen's rooms, "I am Esme, the Head Cook; I need to see the King and Queen on a matter of urgency."

The young Knight pursed his lips and looked her up and down, clearly unimpressed, "Do you not what time it is, ma'am? The King and Queen need their sleep at this late hour."

"It is a matter of urgency." Esme repeated, clenching her fists, "It cannot wait, a child's wellbeing needs to be discussed. A child close to the King and Queen themselves."

"One of the Princes? The Princess? Are they alright?" The Knight asked, suddenly slightly frantic at the thought of the three children under attack or threat. He was a young knight, quite obviously. Esme suddenly recognised the guard, for he had only recently been knighted. He was Sir Alis; he was very close to the Royal family and a good friend that was often on guard duty outside the chambers since his knighting ceremony.

"The Princess and the Princes are fine; I am here to discuss Merlin, the Queen's Godson." Esme informed him, "It is urgent, Sir Alis, I promise I would not be here if it were not."

Sir Alis sighed and nodded, knocking before entering. Esme heard the grumbles of the King and the Queen asking what was wrong, and a few more mumbles before Sir Alis exited the room, holding the door open for Esme to walk in.

"Esmeralda!" King Tor grumbled, who was wrapping a dressing gown around his wife's shoulders before donning one himself, "I do hope you have an excellent reason for waking us at this hour. I have a council meeting in the morning and I cannot be falling asleep as I address them!"

"Tor," Avelyn scolded, knotting the string around her gown, "What can we do for you Esme? But I must agree, I do hope it is important. Alis said it was about… about Merlin? Is he alright? Is Amelia?"

Esme sniffled a little before meeting the Queen's eye, "I am afraid, and with a heavy heart I tell you this, because Amelia was a great friend of mine once, that the Lady Amelia is dead."

Avelyn gasped and cried out, and Tor shouted, "NO!" in utter denial.

Sir Alis came running into the room to see his Queen collapse onto the floor, the agony of grief ripping through her heart for the second time in a matter of weeks. Tor paced, and then shouted out again and punched the wooden post of the bed, before leaning his head against it. Esme went onto her knees and took the Queen's hands, "She is still in her house, and someone must go collect the body."

The Queen shuddered, shaking violently, "Alis?" She whispered, and the Knight was at her side, "Collect three more knights, close to the family and trustable, from the Barracks and go into the town to the house of Lady Amelia. Her body needs to be collects, and I want the three other knights to be instructed to not tell a soul of the Lady Amelia's death, as I know you will not."

The Knight's mouth dropped as he stuttered out, "The… The Lady… The Lady Am… Lady Amelia is… She's dead?"

"I found her some hours ago." Esme whispered.

"And you did not get someone to tend to her body immediately? For goodness sake woman, how long did you leave her there, her body cold and dead, alone?" Tor spat at her. This angered Esme.

"With all due respect milord, my concern was for the five year old boy hunched over his mother's body, terrified because she wouldn't wake up."

"Merlin!" Avelyn gasped, "Oh god, where is he? Is he ok? Where is he Esme? Oh god Merlin… Merlin has lost both parents. Merlin is an orphan!" Avelyn started to cry again.

"Merlin in currently asleep in my chambers, I took him from the cottage. It's at the very end of the town street, cottage with a small gate and flowers of orange outside the door; they are so bright you can see them even in the darkness of the night." Esme informed Alis of where Amelia's house was, and he quickly left, "I have come to discuss what will happen to him now. As for as he knows, his mother has gone to Heaven to be with his father and he won't see her for a very, very long time."

"Did you say anything else?" Avelyn asked quietly, not moving from her place upon the floor.

"That she died because her heart hurt, being too far away from his father. He said this beautiful little story about Amelia telling him that she gave her heart to Rowan, and that Rowan takes her heart wherever he goes, which is why he knew her heart was already in Heaven with his dad."

Avelyn screwed her eyes shut in pain and then opened them, a few tears leaking. She stood, shakily and with Esme's help, "He will be adopted by the Royal Family." She announced suddenly, and Esme and Tor both looked at her with surprise, "Merlin will become the third Prince of Blessia."

"My love that is a big decision, are you sure –" Tor started, but Avelyn lifted a hand and stopped him.

"Rowan was my best friend since we were Merlin's age, and Amelia and me were nearly just as close. I will not have my godson live with anyone else. Tor, you will make the announcement that Amelia has died from a broken heart in the morning, and that Merlin will be christened as the third Prince of Blessia, he will be fourth in line to the throne."

"You want to make him an heir?" Tor asked in surprise, and even Esme raised an eyebrow.

"He will be treated exactly the same as our other children." Avelyn said determinedly, "Only differing in that he will fourth in line to the throne, after Melanie, due to adoption. He will move into the castle, and we will tell the children in the morning. He will be assigned a manservant, a tutor and a nursemaid."

Esme cut in, "Hire a tutor defiantly if he is going to be an heir and therefore one day a head of this kingdom, and hire a nursemaid to look after him occasionally, but I think you should wait to hire him a manservant."

"Why is that?"

Esme smiled, "Merlin is used to being able to run around the streets playing games with children his own age, not being followed by an older boy carrying his clothes for him. He is used to being taught, a tutor will not be much different, and his nursemaid he will be able to adapt to because he has had his godmother and his mother's friends looking after him beside his mother. But a manservant, I feel, will be too overwhelming for him. He's already going to get the biggest change in his life he ever will, becoming a Prince of Blessia, there is no need to overwhelm him more than necessary."

Tor nodded slowly, "Esme is right. Perhaps though, we can get Cai to spend some time with him in the next few weeks, get him acquainted to life in the castle and as a Prince. It will allow the new brothers to bond. Lionel and Merlin are the same age, correct? They can play together, keep each other company."

The three adults talked for only a small while longer, before Esme returned to her chambers and found Merlin still sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the young boy and sat herself in a comfy armchair that had been a present, from her late mother, to rest for the night.

The next day, Merlin spent time with Avelyn while Tor announced to the court the death of the Lady Amelia. There were shocked gasps and tears from a few of the other ladies, but more so, on the next announcement.

"Sir Rowan and Lady Amelia's son, Merlin, will be formally, legally and in fully, adopted by myself and my wife. He will become Prince Merlin, fourth in line to the throne of Blessia. We have chosen to do this because Rowan and Amelia were great friends of ours, and as Merlin's godmother Queen Avelyn has a certain duty to look after the boy. If there are any objections, keep them to yourselves and do not trouble me or my wife or my advisors with them, the decision is final and will not be changed."

The meeting was adjourned and Tor gathered his three, biological children in his chambers, as Avelyn had taken Merlin around the castle.

"Children, I have something to discuss with you." He said, "You know Merlin, Ammy's son? Well, he is coming to live with us. He's your little brother now."

"Is he the same age as me?" Lionel whined, "Because otherwise I will not play with him! Daddy I don't want some new boy taking up your time, you are _my _Daddy! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Lionel," Tor snapped, and his youngest son reeled back a little, "You do not speak like that. It is whiny, inconsiderate and not how you speak about people. Learn to be more caring. Secondly, Merlin is five years old just like you, and he will as much as my son as you are and therefore you will get equal time. It is perfectly fair because Merlin has lost his Mummy and Daddy and you still have both."

Melanie looked up at him, with young and bright eyes, "Will he be my big brother too?" She asked.

Tor smiled at his youngest, "Yes sweetheart he will be, just like Cai and Lionel, he will be your third brother. Is that ok?"

Melanie grinned, a little toothy grin, and hugged her teddy bear made of finery to her chest, "I love Merlin!" She exclaimed, "Will he be living in the castle with us? Will he learn with us? Will he –"

Tor smiled at his daughter's excitement, but he was interrupted when two nursemaids opened the door, "Sire? We thought we were taking care of the children this afternoon, has there be a change or do you still need our services?" They both smiled and curtsied, waiting for their orders.

Tor looked over Cai, Lionel and Melanie's faces. Melanie was beaming and Lionel was smiling, but Cai looked slightly annoyed. He wondered why as he replied, "Lionel and Melanie, you will go with your nursemaids and I will see you later. I need to talk to Cai." They exchanged embraces before the two youngest left with their nursemaids, and Cai then stomped over to the armchairs in the corner, "What's wrong son?"

"Are you just going to let any old peasant into this family or is he the only one?" Cai spat suddenly, angry etched into the lines of his face he had inherited from his grandfather, Tor's late father. Tor startled, clearly not expecting this answer and hurt that it was the one he received.

"Did you not hear what I just said to your brother?" He asked, slightly breathless with anger and hurt, "Merlin has lost everything. His mother and father are gone forever, and he will never see them again. And on top of that, he _found his mother dead_. And you are upset that he has a new home where he can be loved?"

Cai sighed and ran a hand over his face, he was very mature for an eleven year old, Tor had always thought, but he still has his immature little moments. "Merlin is a nice boy, he is. But he's not a Deati. He never will be. He doesn't belong in this family and if you let one in, you have to let them all in. Father, Merlin will never truly be part of this family. He may come to resent you for it then thank you for it… This… This act."

"Nevertheless, we have to try." Tor said quietly, "We have to try and give that boy a family, a life where he can grow up being loved and accepted. I am counting on you, Cai, to accept him and help him." Cai looked up at him, tiredly, "Please my son."

Cai nodded slowly, "Ok father, what shall I do?"

"Spend some time with the boy. He is only young, and not so used to the world we live in. He is not used to manservants, tutors or nursemaids, nor eating at feasts or at the table in the hall for breakfast."

Cai, again slowly and hesitantly, nodded, and then he left the room. Tor sighed, went to his desk and began writing the paperwork. In a matter of days, Merlin became Prince Merlin Deati, fourth in line to the throne of Blessia.

There was, of course, some uproar. There were people who didn't want Merlin to become a Prince and advisors who tried, despite Tor saying not to do so, to change the King's mind and say, as it would be for the best, to send Merlin off to live with someone else. But the King would not hear of it, and spent the next few days getting to know Merlin more and spending time with the young boy. He also noticed that Merlin didn't seem to get on quite so well with his brothers and sister. They would leave him out of the games they were playing, so he would sit in the corner of the room and watched. It seemed to be how it was every time Tor entered the room.

"Cai," He said some night at dinner between just him and his oldest son, "You haven't been spending time with Merlin like you said you would. Something wrong?"

Cai placed down his knife and fork, "Dad," He whispered, and Tor immediately leaned forward to listen, because Cai very rarely called him 'Dad', "Merlin isn't the only one getting used to him being in the family, you know. You hardly have time for me and Lionel and Melanie any more, it's all about Merlin and what Merlin wants and needs."

The next day, Tor was determined to spend some time with Cai, alone. He got up especially early and went to collect him oldest son to tell him they were going hunting. He was not greeted by the sight he thought he would be.

Cai was sleeping peacefully in bed, perfectly normal. The thing that brought a tear to Tor's eyes, very nearly, was that Merlin was also in the bed, curled into Cai's side with his older brother's arm protectively around him. Cai opened his eyes, and smiled at Tor, "Hey Dad. What's with the early wakeup call?"

Tor realised that Cai must have been awake and just resting his eyes, "Want to tell me why Merlin is here son, first?" He asked, nodding towards the small boy who was curled into a little ball under the covers, his head visibly leaning on Cai's shoulder. Cai rolled his eyes at his Dad.

"He came and woke me up in the night, saying he had a nightmare and couldn't find your room. I read him a story and he sort of… Uh, he fell asleep on me." Cai smiled down at the boy, "He's actually quite a sweet little boy."

Tor nodded slightly, before he started to grin, "I'm glad you think so. Where did the story come from?

"He brought it with him. Apparently his father used to read him a story after he had had a nightmare, so he brought it with him and asked me to read it to him. It was some silly story about a caterpillar or something. But it worked, he was asleep by the fourth page."

"Huh, well alright then. As long as you two are getting along now, it's all fine." Tor grinned, and then lifted the backpack on his shoulders, "I wondered if you wanted to go hunting today. Just us."

"I would love to, but I promised Merlin I would take him to go see the knights training." Cai replied, and Tor felt his face lift in an even bigger grin, "Don't smile like that Dad, it's kind of creepy."

Tor lifted his hands in surrender, said goodbye to his son and left the room, back to his own. Avelyn was sitting in bed, reading through some parchments pieces about the outlands crops. She had woken up when he had gone to see Cai, and looked up when he came back in with a huge grin spread across his face, "Not going hunting then? Why are you grinning like that?" When Tor told her, she grinned too, "Well, well, well, would you look at that?"

That day, Cai did in fact take Merlin to see the knights, and they did the next day, and the next day, and the day after that they went into the town, and the day after that they went riding, Merlin sitting on the same horse as Cai of course, and the for the next few weeks the two boys were practically inseparable.

And then Merlin met Jonathon.

Cai had taken him down to see the knights train, and Merlin had spotted a young boy his age standing at the side-lines, and while Cai went to buy some lunch, Merlin rushed down to say hello. The boy looked at him, "Who are you?" He asked quietly.

Merlin grinned, and stuck out a hand like he had seen his father do, "I'm Merlin!"

The boy grinned back, "I'm Jonathon. That's my Daddy, is yours here?" He pointed to one of the knights engaged in a sword fight.

Merlin frowned, "My Daddy died in a war. Apparently I will not see him for a long time because he is in Heaven now. I live with the King now, in the big castle." He stated the last bit proudly, with his chest a little puffed out.

"You're the new Prince!" Jonathon exclaimed gleefully, "My Daddy told me there was a new Prince called Merlin!" He bowed a little, "He also said I have to bow if I meet you because your royalty and that's what you do." He grinned, proud to have remembered.

When Cai came back, he found the two chatting amiably, and though he was glad that Merlin had found a friend, he felt just a little jealous. But ever the still, for the next few years, whenever Merlin asked, Cai would take him to see Jonathon, and sometimes Peter and Edward and sometimes all three.

And over the next few years, everything changed. Merlin became fingers crossed tight with his new family, especially Cai. He and Cai were inseparable most days, and became best friends as well as brothers. Merlin started to call Avelyn and Tor "Mum" and "Dad", and the first time he did Tor froze before smiling and nodding, sending a silent apology to Rowan and Amelia. Merlin still went to Cai if he had a nightmare, right up until he was eleven. They met many visiting Royals and delegates, all who took a shine to Merlin and absolutely adored him. On Merlin's eight birthday, he was hired a manservant. His name was Michael and he was fifteen, the same age as the oldest Prince. Merlin took a shine to Michael too, and they became very close in the next few years. Also on his eighth birthday, he was given a beautiful wooden talisman, which had the markings of Blessia and he hung around his neck. Cai was crowned as the Crown Prince of Blessia, on his sixteenth birthday, and Merlin cheered the loudest from his small throne, not caring that most of the Lords looked at him in amusement, he was too busy cheering for his older brother. Merlin started sword training at the age of ten, and loved every minute of it because more often than not, Cai was the one teaching him, or Sir Alis who he loved to bits and admired nearly as much as Tor. Merlin and Esme remained very close, and Merlin often went down to the kitchens for the day to help Esme, or Ezzy as he called her, chop up the vegetables for tea, and she would tell him all about his mother, Amelia that is, not Avelyn. Lionel and Merlin were tutored together, learning how to read, write and about their ancestors (even though they were really only Lionel's ancestors). Blessia loved the small boy who had become their third Prince, and couldn't imagine a life without him running around the castle.

Unfortunately, they didn't have to imagine it, it came without their consent. It was war, the reason that Merlin came to the Royal Family, and it was war when he would be taken, cruelly snatched from them.

It was four weeks after Merlin's eleventh birthday, and just days after the Princess Melanie's tenth birthday, when war once again came upon the land. But King Tor was ill, very ill, and unable to command an army or even take one to the mighty plains. So Prince Cai, now a skilled fighter and expert leader, was the one to say goodbye to his family, hugging Merlin the tightest of all as the young boy cried a little, climb upon his horse and lead Blessia to war.

In an effort to cheer Merlin up, Michael (still Merlin's manservant and now aged eighteen), suggested a game of chase between himself, Merlin, Lionel, Melanie and Melanie's maidservant, Rosaline. They started in the courtyard, and Merlin was it. He tagged Lionel and Lionel tagged Michael, and soon enough the courtyard was full of laughter, as they five chased each other around and the citizens paused to watch and clap.

They played this game a few times over the next week, and on the Friday, quite late, when Melanie was "it" Merlin ran, laughing, up the castle steps and yelled, "Goodnight Melanie!"

"But Merlin!" Melanie laughed, "We're playing! And you always give me a hug before bedtime!"

"I'll give you two tomorrow morning!" Merlin yelled back, and then ran to his room and waited for Michael. They had dinner together, the two of them, like they did a lot of the time before Merlin got ready for bed, gave Michael a hug goodnight and slipped into bed as his friend left. Avelyn came to say goodnight to him, kissing his forehead and telling him his father was much better, and should be up and about in the morning.

Merlin drifted to sleep, peacefully. Unfortunately, he was rudely awakened in the night by two men grabbed him and blindfolding him, and before he could scream for help a gag was placed in his mouth, and he felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness and a terrible smell entered his nostrils and liquid dropped into his mouth from the gag.

When he woke up, he was tied down to a horse, and he couldn't get up. There was talking so he was as still as possible and tried to listen in.

"- they meeting us?"

"Just down this passage, not a five more minute ride away. We'll be back in Blessia in no time, Lord Caldor, and that little usurper will not ever return again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that boy is little over his eleventh birthday, and has never been out of the Kingdom. If he's never seen the road out, he's never seen the road in. And where they are taking him is so far away, no one there will now how to get him back."

"And what about the talisman?"

"Queen Avelyn personally told me that he takes it off every night. It was it far away back in his room at the castle. It was on the bedside table."

At that moment, Merlin felt a huge weight on his chest and realised that, in fact, he had not taken the talisman off that night. In fact, he never took it off, even at night. He silently thanked his mother for lying to these men, and placing a fake talisman on his bedside table every night, and wondered why they were doing this. He question was quickly answered.

"What did you tell these men then?"

"That the boy was becoming bitter, resentful to his family and would one day kill his siblings to take over the crown for himself. You know, I never liked the fact that he's an heir. He's a knight's boy, an orphan, not a son of the King and Queen. Prince Cai is the rightful King, and always will be. He's in the way of that."

Lord Cador made a noise of approval and agreement, "Lord Iwain, are these the men?"

"They are. Men! I thank you once again for doing this high act of love upon the kingdom, ridding us of this boy that may one day have killed our future King! And here he is! Knocked out, and tied, nothing to us like he should be. Untie him, Lord Cador. Men is this your carriage? Where is the boy to be stored for your journey?"

"Here, milord." Said a gruff voice, and Merlin felt himself being untied from the horse and picked up. He rested on someone's shoulder, he felt the cold chainmail under his night tunic, and the cold breeze picked at his bare feet. Merlin was suddenly dumped down, into what felt like a wooden crate. He felt the blindfold being taken off, but not the gag, and opened his eyes just in time for Lord Iwain to startle at Merlin seeing him, Lord Cador pull him away, to see he was in a wooden carriage of some sort, one that usually pulled wheat and grains, and then he dipped back into unconsciousness.

Merlin awoke on a forest floor. He was not blindfolded, but gagged and bound by the hands and ankles. It was early morning, the sun just rising, and he was by a small stream that lapped at his feet, which he quickly pulled away. He used most of his strength to pull himself up into a sitting position, his legs angled awkwardly to the side of him. There was no one around and he had no idea where he was.

He started to cry.

Because somewhere, probably far, far away, Michael would be about to walk into his room, but find the guards outside unconscious, knocked out, and find Merlin gone. He would alert the King and the Queen, who would near faint and then order every guard in the Kingdom to find him. But they wouldn't. And Lionel and Melanie would be crying with worry about their brother, but that didn't bring him back. And in three weeks' time, when Cai returned from the war, he still wouldn't be home yet and Cai would scream, and shout, and ride out not an hour after arriving, going to outline villages and further, trying to find Merlin.

But right now, Merlin was bound and gagged in a forest somewhere. He heard a rustling and a whistling. He scrambled back, hiding behind a tree, when a woman's voice started to sing.

_Upon the fearsome battle ground,_

_The mighty warrior fight,_

_For he has family that he just might,_

_Want back before the night_

_And when the warrior fall,_

_His last words are for,_

_The family he has back home,_

_The one that deserves more._

_And when the family – _OH MY!"

The woman cut off as she saw Merlin and scurried to his side. He leant back a bit; worried she might hurt him when she took a small knife out of the basket of fruit she was carrying, but she smiled at him, and he felt the need to smile back. She reached back around his head and used the knife the cut through the gag, and Merlin took huge gasps of breath when the forest smell hit him.

"I'm Hunith," The woman said softly and kindly, "Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Merlin." Merlin whispered, "Where am I?"

"You're in Ealdor, Merlin, a small village in Cenred's kingdom. What happened to you? Can you tell me? Do you have family somewhere I can take you to?" She asked a few questions, and Merlin felt his eyes tear up at the mention of his family. His parents, Cai, Lionel, Melanie, Ezzy, Michael. All of their faces raced in front of his eyes.

"Do… Do you know the Kingdom of Blessia?"

Hunith's eyebrows screwed together, in thought, before she shook her head and Merlin's heart plummeted right below the ground. Hunith began to try and cut the thick rope that binded his hands, as she couldn't undo the knot, "I am afraid not, Merlin. I think it is far in the north, but that is all I have ever heard of it. I don't know anything else. And I certainly don't know how to get there. I don't think anyone in Ealdor will."

Merlin downcast his eyes, "But… But I need to get back to my family!" He started to sob. His eleven year old frame shook as the tears cascaded. He felt a small movement on his left wrist and saw though his tears that Hunith had managed to cut through the rope, but it was sticking to his bloody and sore skin. Hunith gently began to peel it off, and then started on cutting the rope on his feet.

"I bet your family are out looking for you," She announced, smiling, "Your clothes look expensive, under all the dirt. Are you from some nice, rich, knight's family perhaps?" She looked up at him, and Merlin remembered something his mother had told him a few years back, when he had received his talisman.

_No matter how much they help you, no matter how nice they are, if you are in a place you have never heard of, possibly bound, and you don't know them, if you have never seen them before, do not tell them you are a Prince. Never tell them._

"I'm the son of a knight," Merlin told her, it was completely true in two aspects, both of his father's had been and was a knight, "And my mother is of Lady status. I… I have two brothers, and a sister. I have to get back to them! They'll be worried!"

"Merlin," Hunith said gently, "I do not know much about Blessia, but I know that it is far, far, far away from here."

Merlin shook a little more, "It is Saturday?"

Hunith looked at him and laughed a little, "No, it's Tuesday today. Why do you ask?"

Merlin blanched. Michael would not be about to go into his room to find him gone. He would have found him gone several days ago, "I… I was taken from my home on Friday night." He stuttered, "I… I've been here days."

Hunith took a sharp intake of breath, just as the ropes around his feet fell away. She stood, picked up her basket, and held out a hand to Merlin. He took it with thanks. They walked through the small forest, the sunlight now streaming through the canopy, and over a small bridge, and that's when Merlin saw it. It was a small village, a circle of homes with smoke rising above them and a few people walking around, but not many. It wasn't much, but it looked so homely that Merlin, for just a second, forgot all about Blessia and looked on in wonder. Hunith nudged him forward.

Many people gasped when they saw him, looking so torn and bruised, with red burns from the rope around his wrists and ankles, and an angry red mark around his mouth from the gag. There was a foul taste in his mouth, from whatever they had drugged him with. There were scratches on his arms, on his legs and one down the side of his face. His tunic was torn in three places and his night breeches in four. Hunith led him to a small cottage on the far side of the circle (it really was a circle of homes) and opened the door, gesturing him in.

Hunith's home was nice, Merlin concluded. If the castle in Blessia was magnificent, which it was, this was nice, which it was. A small kitchen with a dining table made of well-crafted wood was what you walking into, and a bedroom and another empty room, presumably for guests lay on opposite sides of this room. Looking at someone else's home, Merlin felt nostalgic, wanting his own comfy bed and halls of stone. Hunith sat him down, and chopped up some of the fruit she had picked (which was in the basket she was carrying) and he quickly wolfed it down, not realising how hungry he was until he had the fruit in front of him.

"What happened to you then?" Hunith asked him.

"I'm not sure, I just remember being hauled out of bed, gagged, waking up tied to a horse, being thrown in a wagon of sorts, and then I woke up in the woods." Merlin shrugged at Hunith's horrified face, "Not much more to tell I am afraid."

"And you don't know how to get back to your family?"

"I never left the Kingdom of Blessia, I don't know the way out, and I certainly didn't see it when I was taken from there."

Hunith smiled, "Well, until your family find you then, you'll just have to live with me!" She said brightly. And Merlin had to smile back, shyly, nervously, but he still smiled, glad that he had found someone who seemed to be nice and wasn't like those awful men who took him away from his family.

And so Merlin moved in with Hunith, into the empty room and a little creaky bed that was nothing like home, despite the strange looks most of the village gave her for letting a stranger live in her home, and Hunith treated him like her very own son. She said it was just until his family found him, and she was lucky to have such a nice boy like him living with her, to help her around the house and to help her on her medical rounds (she was the physician of Ealdor).

They get on very well, Merlin told her about Blessia and Hunith told him about her life in Cenred's kingdom, in this little village. And eventually the rest of Ealdor got used to him, and liked him as he was so helpful and kind to everyone he met. He helped with the crops, the farming and the animals. He cooked for guests and looked after the small children when their parents were unwell. But he told no one the fact that he was a Prince, and kept his talisman on in the hope that one day, one day, his family would find him.

He met Will and became friends with him, and later the best of friends. Though no one would outrank Jonathon or Cai, Will was a very close replacement. He missed his friends, his family, and his life in the grand castle. But this was home now, a small farming village in Cenred's Kingdom, wearing the clothes of a peasant that Hunith lovingly made for him, and some that he had bought with his wages for looking after the children.

The years went by, one by one by one, and still Merlin saw no sign of the Royal Family of Blessia. No Knights in blue and silver rode into the village, seeking him out. No man with crown above his head rode in, shouting his name. No, now he was more than used to a life of working. He had calloused hands from farming and sweat on his brow from the day's work. More often, he helped Hunith with her rounds to the houses of the sick, and he still, quite often, helped look after the children while their parents were ill or out working. Now, he was used to a life of sleeping on a small creaky bed, or rough floor if they had guessed, on a diet of wheat, fruit and occasional pig when it was killed and shared out for the whole village to enjoy.

There was one horse in the whole village, and Merlin went riding as often as possible, which was actually about once a fortnight. The stallion's name was Delta, and he made Merlin smile because it sounded so much like Deati. He never forgot the names, the faces or the voices of his family. How Cai's eyes shone in the sunlight, how Jonathon's name was the one of his father, how Peter and Edward would sword fight for ten minutes straight, but Edward would always win, Melanie's laugh and her giggle when he tickled her sides or told her something amusing, his mother and father's smiles reserved for one another only, Lionel's cheeky attitude towards their tutor, Michael's habit of rolling his eyes and then grinning, Alis' training sessions and after they would walk back to the castle with high spirits and he would tell Merlin about his father, his first father, Ezzy's high voice as she told him stories of his first mother.

He couldn't deny that he loved life in Ealdor, and he loved Hunith and Will and the villagers as well. But it wasn't Blessia, and it wasn't Avelyn or Cai or the Blessian people. He did, however, start to call Hunith 'mum'. It had just started teasingly one day, when she had strictly told him to do something and he replied, "Yes Mum!" But then he called her it again, and again and again and now she was Mum. His third Mum.

So, when she told him she thought it was for the best, for his sake, that he moved to Camelot and learn to be a Physician with her brother, Gaius, he was heartbroken. He had with his first family for five years, his second family for six years, and Hunith or 'his third mother' for six years, and here she was making him move on, yet again.

He wouldn't talk to her for days, and Will tried to talk to him about it, saying that he could be a great physician one day, and then he could come back to Ealdor and be with them. Hunith was only trying to do what was best for him. Merlin eventually admitted that Will was right, and apologised to Hunith, who smiled and said it was alright, and was he going to go?

He decided to go. Hunith wrote a letter to Gaius, and the next week, after tearful goodbyes to the villagers who were so sad to him go, promises to visit on both ends and long hugs with his mother and Will, Merlin set off for Camelot.

And there, there he met a man called Gaius, Hunith's brother, who became like his third father. There he met Gwen, the lovely maidservant who would turn out to be so much more. There he met Morgana, who would turn loyalty into betrayal one day, but at the time seemed so lovely. There he met Sir Gwaine who would be another good friend. There he met Sir Lancelot, loyal, just and fair. There he met Sir Percival, Sir Elyan and Sir Mordred, destined, all of them, to be friends.

And Merlin also met a Royal, a Prince just like him. But this Prince was arrogant, mean and unfair to those around him, and Merlin had never seen such a horrid Prince in all his life. And sure, for the first time in his life Merlin was thrown in the dungeons, but he liked to think that Prince Arthur of Camelot was knocked off his pedestal because of him, twice, actually. And yet still, he saved the Prince's life, and was awarded a life of servitude, lucky him. But as the years past, Arthur became a good, loyal Prince with his mind on his people and their lives, and not himself. And many people told Merlin that that was down to him, he had made the Prince a good person. And now the Prince Arthur is King Arthur, and he has married the lovely maidservant Guinevere, and he is the best King in the five Kingdoms to be ruled by, for he is just and loyal and kind. And he still has Merlin, the trusty manservant by his side.

But the fates seem to like the number 'six' where Merlin is concerned. For he spent nearly six years, five years actually, with his first family, he spent six years with his second family, he spent six years with Hunith in Ealdor, and he has spent nearly six years in Camelot, by the Prince-become-King's side.

And now, after those six years are up, Merlin has finally been found by his true family again. His second family maybe, but his true family.

...

**OH MY GOD I ****FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! This has taken me OVER WEEK, maybe two actually, and it is EXACTLY ON THE DOT 12000 words long. You can check, you know, copy it out into word or something, it is exactly 12000 words long, excluding this footnote of course. ****So there it is everyone, Merlin's history. I hope you like it. And also, magic isn't mentioned because, of course, he is telling this story to Arthur, Gwen etc., as well as his family. So, I think I deserve a small break, because this is the size of around**** six chapters and I have done it in two weeks, so I will update soon but not too soon! ****OH, and don't forget there is a new poll now, concerning whether Merlin should return to Camelot ****or not! So just go right to my profile page and take a look at that! :D I hope you loved this chapter and will love the rest of them too**** x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, new chapter! Love these. Sorry it took a while to update; if you want the full excuse (and it is LONG and sadly, completely true) it is at the start of Chp. 13 Camelot Private. Please review and I hope you like it!**

Everyone stared at Merlin with horrified eyes. They couldn't believe everything they had just heard. Tor and Avelyn were crying by the time they reached their friends deaths, but they were in sobs when they heard what had happened to their son, Kingship and Queenship be damned. Every Knight of Blessia and Camelot had tears running down their face; no man is worth your tears be damned. Michael was in absolute shock, tears staining and filling his eyes when he thought of all that happening to the young boy he used to know, that he saw running around the courtyard with the biggest smile in the Kingdom. Gaius was an inch from a heart attack, knowing all the pain his ward and practically son had gone through, he too was red-faced and Gwen had a firm grip on his hand. Merlin's siblings were red-faced and tear stained from hearing about their brother's torture, Melanie actually having partially collapsed in heartfelt agony, leaning on Cai and clutching Lionel's hand with a fierce grip. Gwen was resting against her brother and gripping Gaius' hand, not having stopped crying since the part of Merlin's parent's deaths, and having broken down at what a young boy had said about his mother's heart being in heaven.

But Arthur was the worst.

In all of the years Merlin had known the King nee Prince, he had never seen him cry. When his father died, on the death day of his mother (also his own birthday), the various times he was betrayed by people close to him, including Morgana, his own sister, and Agravaine, his own Uncle, death threats, deaths of knights, he had never cried. At least, not in front of Merlin. That was what made it so heart-breaking. He had expected everyone else to cry, maybe sob in his mother's and Melanie's and Gwen's case. He would have never guessed or expected Arthur to cry, be uncomfortable and sorry at the most. He had thought wrong. He had thought too little of the friendship they shared, thinking it was mostly one-sided trust and love (platonic). He was wrong. So wrong, because he got a reaction he didn't expect in his wildest dreams. Because Arthur's reaction was the thing of nightmares, something he may have imagined to happen if Arthur knew of his magic, tears and eyes of horror, but not as a reaction to this.

He hadn't expected to see tears running down Arthur's cheeks. He hadn't expected to see the King with red, puffy eyes that challenged his wife's. He hadn't expected to hear the sound of choking from Arthur's throat, and he stared in horror at Merlin's words. He hadn't expected the King's eyes to get that wide, that horrified, that tortured at the words spewing from Merlin's mouth.

He defiantly hadn't expected that when he was done, Arthur would get up, walk over to Merlin where he sat on the bed, collapse onto his knees and cry into his lap, choking out apologies over and over, "I am sorry, I am- so sorry Merlin, I'm so sorry, so sorry… Gods Merlin…" The King's shoulders shaked and Merlin himself was in a state of shock. He rested his hand on the King's head and began to stroke the soft strands of golden blonde.

"Arthur…"

"I'm so sorry you went through all of that and I didn't know… I'm sorry you lost your family, and then your next family and you couldn't get back because you didn't think you could tell me. You could have. Merlin you could have told me and I would have believed you. I promise I would have believed you, I would believe whatever you say, and you could have trus-"

"Arthur get up now." Merlin's rough voice, from talking for so long, said. Arthur hesitantly stumbled to his feet, dizzy from crying so hard and with a headache. Everyone in the room had watched this exchange with more tears appearing, but no one thought less of the King, in fact, everyone thought more of him than they ever had at this point in time. Merlin climbed to his feet and grabbed Arthur's arms, "You are my best friend, and you have been for quite a few years now. I trust you more than most people in this world, and if my family were not know in the picture you would easily be the most trusted along with Gaius. You still are just as trusted as them, and you always will be one of the people in this world I trust with anything and everything, the person I tell first. You are my best friend, you hear that dollop head? I know you may have believed me –"

"I _would have_!"

"I know, Arthur, but at that time I was unstable, I didn't understand, and yes, I thought for a time that my own parents may be behind taking me away from Blessia but –"

He was cut off by his mother speeding across the room, skirts flying, to tackle him in a hug, "We would never and you know it. You do know that right? We would never, ever, want you taken away from us. I would rather die than that happens again." She sniffled as Merlin nodded and retreated back to her seat and her husband's comforting arms and whispers.

"And that is why I didn't tell you. I didn't know if I was wanted. I didn't know the way back to a place I grew up, spent the first eleven years of my life, and I didn't know if I really wanted to at the time. Here, I was wanted and I was needed. And that is something, having being passed around from family to family to family, from my birth parents, to Mum and Dad to Hunith to Gaius and Camelot, that is something I need to know and need to have to belong. I was wanted here, I had friends, I was needed for Gaius' work and for helping you on various dangerous quests and everyday life. I liked it here, and I have grown not just to like it but to love it, this whole Kingdom and its people. Eventually, thoughts of even trying to go back to Blessia seemed impossible to me, absurd and ridiculous, I was sure they wouldn't even remember who I was. I know you would have tried to help, but it was help not needed or wanted at the time."

"Promise you didn't just do it because you couldn't trust me with this big secret of you being a Prince?" Arthur's quiet voice asked, and no-one had ever seen such a mighty leader and ruler look so powerless and vulnerable, and they smiled as they realised that was down to a big-eared, clumsy, forever cheerful despite what had been thrown at him in life, all through life, slightly dorky but amazing secret-yet-not-so-secret-any-more still-secret-wizard prince called Merlin.

Merlin grinned and embraced Arthur, a proper hug, "I promise on my life Arthur, and that is something I trust you with completely and fully, and I will trust you with for as long as there is still breath in my body and a soul in my heart."

Arthur buried his face in the crook of Merlin's neck, hanging onto his friend for dear life, they didn't know how long they stood there, eyes closed and holding on, but it was long enough for a note to be written and for everyone to silently leave, because when they opened their red rimmed eyes and stepped away from each other, the room was empty besides them, and a note on the table.

_Merlin_

_We couldn't bear to intrude on such a personal moment between you two, even though we just got you back Merlin this was a moment not be witnessed by family and friends, it was between you and Arthur. A few notes from everyone. _

_Cai, Melanie and Lionel – You're kipping with us tonight little bro, we have catching up to do, it'll be just like when we were kids. We love you, never forget it._

_Mum and Dad – We love you so much son, to see you there in the flesh, right in front of our eyes, was the greatest gift. I will never forget this day, but it has to end. We will see you in the morning. Goodnight my son. _

_Gaius – I know you are with your siblings tonight, but I expect to see you straight thing __in the morning for a _chat_. Goodnight my boy, sleep well and I am glad you are reunited with your family after all these years; you deserve it after that tale. But always remember, I will always see you as the son I never had._

_Gwen – I am going to talk to Tor and Avelyn until you are done with your moment, send a guard for me. Arthur I am so proud you finally opened up, and Merlin, oh Merlin, I will never shed enough tears for your story, but I am eternally happy you have found your family again, even if it means you have to leave us here, if you are happy. I love you Merlin, you're the second brother I never had and a beyond amazing friend. Thank you for being mine. _

_Jonathon, Edward, Peter, Michael – WE LOVE YOU. Never forget it Merls, you're the best friend, practically a brother to us and the whole kingdom, and today was amazing, we could not be happier to have you back at long last. _

_Gwaine – I wanted my own message. And I thought my parents were noble! So this is why you refused to get drunk, huh? Just a little secret to keep from your best friend (besides Arthur, I know, I know) don't you think? The first time I have ever cried I believe, and it was for you. Feel special my friend, and I hope you will remain as such, my friend. _

_The Knights of Camelot excluding Gwaine – We may not say it, we may not voice it, but we love you Merlin, you are the little brother to all of us and we cannot imagine life without you in this castle. That said; we are beyond happiness that you are happy, that's all that matters to us. We'll see you tomorrow. _

Merlin brushed away the tears that formed from the messages, and Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You have good friends, good family." He whispered and Merlin nodded.

"As do you." Merlin said quietly.

"Mine are different, the friendships I have, except for you, are all with my knights and I am their King. They treat me as such." They both stared down at the note that had been left. Merlin looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes and poked him in the ribs.

"Prince Merlin here," He felt the need to remind Arthur, "I'm still friends with my knights and my servant."

"But they are not afraid to say that they still love you, Merlin, they may technically be your subjects but they were glad to say they love you. Can you see Gwaine or Elyan or one of my servants saying that they love me?"

Merlin leant against him and looked up, "Maybe not, but you haven't fired me yet, I'm technically still your manservant. And I love you Arthur, you're another brother to me, as much as Cai and Lionel are you my brother, you always will be, no matter where I am, where I move to."

Arthur let more tears slip from his eyes and he let his head fall to rest on the top of Merlin's, the midnight hair tickling his chin, "And I love you Merlin, you're the brother I never had. I don't care who finds it stupid, or inappropriate, that that is how I see my soon-to-be ex-manservant, but you are."

"And always will be?"

"And you always, always, _always _will be." Arthur held Merlin close, and the Prince of Blessia was shocked at how much contact Arthur was wanting in just one day, he never ever had before. The reason was that Arthur was scared. He was scared of what would happen once Merlin left Camelot, and he would be left without the advice of his only true,_ true_ friend. The only person, perhaps besides Gwaine, who would tell him when he was being a twat or an idiot and would voice any opinion whether Arthur was going to think it was useful or stupid.

He was there, always had been.

There when Arthur was still a prat. There when Arthur was crowned official Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Camelot. There through dangerous quests. There when Catherine threw Arthur from the heir-hood. There through Arthur's father's madness. There through countless betrayals, never once betraying Arthur himself. There when Arthur's father died, even waiting outside so he didn't feel alone. There at the coronation. There at the wedding. There at every semi, or even miniscule, problem. There prompting speeches and helping with laws.

Just, simply, _there_.

And soon enough, he wouldn't be. Arthur screwed his eyes shut at the very horrible thought of Merlin climbing into the royal carriage of Blessia, waving before doing so, and leaving Camelot forever. The very time was only days away, and the dread weighed heavily on Arthur's heart, and many hearts in Camelot yet Arthur's, they all knew, would be the most damaged. He relied on Merlin for his advice and friendship. He relied on Merlin being _Merlin. _

Merlin, at that moment of Arthur holding him tightly, let his eyes flicker to the face of the King, whose eyes were closed. He sighed and held the King back, who looked like he had aged a decade in a day. It had been a long day, a horrendous yet beautiful day. In one day, he had found his family again, his friends again, his place. But was it really his place? He didn't know. His place by Arthur or his place by Blessia. He held onto the few silent moments before saying quietly, "I should go to my siblings."

Arthur nodded against his scalp, but didn't move for another minute. When they did pull away, they looked each other in the eye, cerulean blue meeting icy blue, smiled, grinned and grasped each other's forearms, "Prince Merlin."

"King Arthur." Merlin replied, a tentative smile now on his face, "Thank you." He started towards the door, and was opening it as Arthur asked.

"What for? You have made my life a happy one, without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today, not with the wife I have, not with the friends I have, without you, I would be nothing today."

Merlin simply smiled and said, "Trust me Arthur, that feeling is completely returned, and always will be. You have, too, made my life happy and fulfilling, without you, I wouldn't be me."

And then he walked out of the door, leaving a smiling Arthur behind. He walked down the corridors, asked a guard to go tell Gwen that he and Arthur were done with their heart-to-heart, and began to walk towards the second biggest of the guest rooms he himself had prepared earlier, as a manservant not Prince, for the Prince Cai. He didn't bother to knock; he just opened the door and walked in. His siblings all lay on the bed, and looked up and grinned when he walked in. They didn't say a word, he just climbed onto the bed, let his siblings huddle around him, Cai slinging an arm over his chest, Melanie resting on his chest and gripping his hand, Lionel resting his head by his with Melanie between them, taking the other hand, and Merlin pulled the covers over them, and they huddled in even closer to one another.

They had said they needed to catch up. They didn't. They needed this, to be close, to be held or to hold. They just needed to act as if it was six years ago again, when Merlin was still in Blessia, still as young as he once was.

They needed this, silence, comfort, each other.

All they needed was each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW POLL ON PROFILE PAGE. ****In Blessia, the Long Lost Family, what should Merlin's reason be to return to Camelot?**** You can pick three choices from the twelve available! Please contribute! Enjoy the new chapter! (Sorry it took a while) **

When Merlin woke up, the feeling of having his brothers and sister curled around him and keeping him safe throughout the night instantly put a broad smile upon his face. Then his eyes widened as he realised the day before, and he let out a shuddering breath, one hand that Lionel had let go of during the night rising to place over his mouth, in pure shock, and tears came to his eyes as he remembered the events of the day just passed. He had been reunited with his family. His second, but true, family. He remembered Cai hugging him in the hall, his family walking in, Arthur crying at the story of his life. One tear trickled down his cheek, but he smiled despite that, and looked at his family around him.

All eight arms and eight legs were strewn around the bed, tangled with each other as they had always woken up like when they were young. Merlin let out a big yawn and Melanie, who was still loosely clutching his hand, blinked open her eyes.

Then she screamed.

Lionel and Cai woke up immediately, eyes springing open, arms reaching for weapons only to see Melanie throw herself onto Merlin's chest, and begin to cry, "I thought it was all a dream!" She sobbed, head burrowed into the crook of her youngest older brother's neck, "I didn't think it was real! I thought I was going to wake up in my big wooden bed at home, alone, and have to go to mum's room explaining I had another dream where we found you, and then I woke up and it hurt!"

Lionel and Cai sat up, rubbing at their eyes, and moved away slightly as Merlin pulled the crying princess onto his lap, keeping her close and encased in his arms, quietly reassuring her that this was real, "I'm here Melanie, I promise this is not a dream. You are not going to wake up alone because you are already awake, and I'm here. I'm here, Melanie."

Two guards burst into the room, swords out, only to see the four sibling's fresh out of sleep, and quickly excuse themselves so as not to see the Princess only dressed in her night clothes. As they left, Cai called for them to send a message to both pairs of King and Queen, saying they would meet them for breakfast in the council chambers in an hour's time.

When Melanie had stopped sniffling, she gave a quiet chuckle and apologised, "Sorry Merlin, I just…"

"I know Mel," Merlin replied, kissing her fondly on the temple, "I woke up and saw you and remembered yesterday, remembered us being reunited, I had a teary moment too. We're together again now, that's what matters."

Melanie nodded in agreement, settling into her brother's chest a little further and smiling as Lionel's hand rubbed soothing circles on her back, she looked up, "Good morning Lionel, good morning Cai."

The two brothers smiled and shuffled back towards their siblings, reaching their arms around the pair, "Morning Mel, morning Merlin." They said, smiling. They all just looked at each other for a moment and then started to giggle, "Oh god, it's really not a dream is it?" Lionel said eventually, his smile threatening to break his face, "You, my brother, are really, actually here."

"And you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." Merlin replied, "And in complete contrast to that, I need to leave so I can go and get ready for breakfast." The other three siblings chuckled to themselves but nodded, agreeing, and untangled themselves from each other.

Lionel, Merlin and Melanie left Cai's room (with Melanie wearing one of Cai's long coats to cover her up, upon three brothers insistence) laughing and joking and racing with each other. Lionel and Melanie went to their rooms first and Merlin carried on to Gaius' quarters. He opened the old wooden door to see the old man bumbling around as usual, but Merlin swore his mentor had slightly reddened and swollen eyes.

"Gaius? Are you alright?" Merlin asked worriedly, rushing towards him. When he got closer, he saw that the man had no signs of being attacked, no signs of being hit or beaten, but there were silver-shining tear tracks upon his cheeks, "Gaius have you been crying?" Merlin tried to keep his incredulous tone out of his quiet voice.

"Of course not m'boy, don't be ridiculous." Gaius quickly denied, "Now, breakfast… what would you like? I suppose you spent the night with your brother's and sister's, I did suspect. But now…" He continued to bumble around, pulling out bread and fruit's. Merlin felt instantly guilty, he hadn't told Gaius where he was last night and the man was obviously upset, and now he was going to go and join someone else for breakfast.

He caught Gaius' hands and made them lay down the ingredients in them, "Actually Gaius, I would like you to join my family for breakfast, I would love them to get to know you. You've done so much for me these past years."

Gaius blinked up at him, "Your family." He said quietly, and then moved off slightly. Merlin watched him, feeling worse and worse by the second knowing he was going to leave this man alone, as he had been before Merlin arrived, "That would be lovely, Merlin, but I.. uh, I have so much work to do I couldn't possibly. No, you go, you go. I shall… uh, I shall... shall…" He stopped where he was and took a deep shuddering breath.

Merlin slowly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, the man who had mentored him, helped him, studied him in the fine art of magic as Hunith could not all those years ago, taught him to control it while his parents, so many years ago, had let him release it on the unsuspecting furniture, "Come to breakfast, Gaius." He whispered, and Gaius nodded slowly.

They both got ready and were about to leave. Merlin reached the door first, and from behind him he heard the whispered words, "What am I going to do without you, what will I do when you are gone?"

The newly found Prince had felt the flakes of his heart slowly falling off at Gaius' obvious tears, but this caused whole new pieces to fall, cracking and breaking at the old man's words, the man who seemed to rely on Merlin more than either of them had ever known or recognised.

Merlin slowly turned to face the man, who looked broken in himself, "You're going to do your duty to Camelot, and continue to be the best physician in all the Kingdoms," He began, "Better then you have been in years, considering I will not be here to break things and mess it all up." Gaius didn't smile, in fact Merlin thought he saw another tear appear, "And you're going to help Arthur and Gwen become the best King and Queen to ever live, and… and you're going to write to me, daily even. You're going to describe every adventure and quest and hunting trip the King goes on, you're going to tell me about all the events, all the happenings, and which old coot got which old disease and wouldn't drink his medicine, and describe every inch of the castle so I never lose image of it, not that I ever could. You're never going to lose contact with me. And most of all," Merlin walked back over Gaius and looked him in the eye, "You're going to carry on, because you have memories, and memories are the most precious thing of all," He grinned, "And don't we have plenty of them?"

Gaius laughed then, just a small chuckle, "Just you messing up my work and blowing up the flower pot." He said, and began back towards the door, "Well hurry up then boy, we don't want to keep the King and Queen waiting."

Merlin smiled, slightly happier that Gaius seemed happier, but sadder also because he knew it was just a face, a false face plastered on to make Merlin feel better about leaving. They made their way to the court hall where the guards at the doors announced, "Prince Merlin Deati of Blessia, and Camelot's Royal Physician."

"Merlin!" His mother ran over to him and squeezed him tight, whispering in ear, "I didn't want to think it was real until you got here. Melanie wasn't the only one who woke up thinking it was all a dream. Me and your father both thought it was a dream, until we realised we had the exact same dream, became a bit more real then." She pulled away and winked at him, then looked to Gaius, "And you are the court physician?"

"Indeed I am Your Majesty." Gaius said, dipping his head in respect.

"He's not just the court physician," Merlin scoffed, "Mum," The Queen's face beamed at the use, "I invited Gaius to have breakfast with us as thanks for what he has done for me over the years. He's mentored me and helped me grow, looked after me while I was in Camelot." He lowered his voice, "And helped me control my magic."

Avelyn had a tear in her eye and she suddenly embraced Gaius, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered, a hand slipping into Merlin's as she pulled away from a slightly shocked Gaius, "For looking after my son, I will never be able to thank you enough, please know you are welcome to visit us in Blessia anytime, absolutely anytime." She beamed and steered the two to the breakfast table.

Arthur was at the head of the table, with Gwen on his left and Tor on his right. Cai was seated next to Gwen. Avelyn went to sit by Tor, while Merlin sat next to Cai and Gaius next to him. Melanie came in next and sat by her mother and Lionel sat next to her. Alis joined them, sitting by Gaius and introducing himself. Jonathon, Peter and Edward also walked in with Leon, Percival and Elyan and sat down.

Once they were all seated, Arthur called, "Leon, do I dare ask where Mordred and Gwaine are?"

The three Camelot knights looked at each other in amusement, "Gwaine managed to drag our newest knight to the pub for the first time last night, Sire. I don't think you'll be seeing either of them this morning, it was quite the show."

Arthur groaned and let his head fall to his hands. Merlin stifled his laugh and Gwen whispered to him, "Now there is something you're going to miss while in Blessia." Merlin nodded in agreement.

When the servants entered, carrying large platters of luxurious food, Merlin tried his best to make eye contact and smile at them, they were his friends after all, but noticed that all of them avoided his eyesight. As they were just about finished laying down the food, a girl named Mary who Merlin had known for years, was laying down a platter by him and so he whispered, "Mary?"

Mary jumped slightly, and turned to face him with fearful eyes, "Yes Milord?"

"Don't you dare call me that," Merlin warned, and Mary's eyes turned more scared, "We've been friends for years; you of all people should be calling me Merlin." Mary's whole face relaxed, as she realised that no, Merlin had not changed into an arrogant royal overnight.

"Yes Merlin?" She whispered instead, "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing really," He said truthfully, "I was just wondering how cook took the news that I'm… uh, you know…" He gestured around him. The others at the table were looking at them curiously as Mary began to giggle.

"She's taken to waving her spoon around and boasting how she was the making of you in Camelot." Mary told him, and Merlin's look instantly turned horrified, "In fact, when I came into work this morning she was telling the steward boy about how one of her boys was a Prince in disguise."

"One of her what?" Merlin asked in horror, and Mary giggled again.

"Yes, one of "her boy's" I believe she put it. Shall I give her a message from you?" Mary's smile was huge as Merlin groaned and then began to laugh as well, "No?"

"Yes, uh, tell her that I shall visit her later to thank her for… For whatever she thinks she did for me." Merlin said, trying to sound important, but it only resulted in Mary laughing more, "So I shall see you later then, Mary, thank you."

"You too Merlin." Mary smiled, and scurried off. One of her fellow serving girls, who had obviously waited for her, grabbed and clutched her arm as soon as she reached the servant's door to the kitchen, looking frightful and quickly muttering something. In response, Mary shook her head and smiled, waving back at Merlin who waved at the pair, and the other girl (who Merlin was sure was named Maggie) grinned, waving too before they left.

Merlin was about to start his breakfast, when he realised everyone was staring at him, "What?" He asked, still grinning from Mary's news.

"Who was that then Merlin? A lady friend perhaps you met while working as Arthur's servant?" His mother asked delicately, as everyone started to slowly lift food onto their plates, still intent on listening to where this conversation was going. Gwen laughed as Merlin resumed looking horrified at his mother's word, and placed a hand on his arm.

"That was Mary, Queen Avelyn, between me and her we got Merlin's timings practically perfect when waking up Prince Arthur and fetching his breakfast, when he first starting as a servant." Gwen smiled, "Well, I say practically perfect."

"Yes… Not to undermine your training skills Gwen," Arthur began, "But I can never, not once, remember a time when Merlin was on time for work."

"I so have been!" Merlin cried, "There… There were times! Occasional! But still times!" Everyone laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes, "Mary is just a friend, mum, a very good friend, she has been there for me other the years…" He slyly added, "Patched me up when Arthur threw jugs at my head."

Arthur coughed and spluttered into his drink, "Now hold on just a minute!" He said, holding up a hand, "I never, ever remember doing that!"

"Oh don't lie now Arthur!" Merlin grinned widely, waggling a finger as everyone looked interested, "The jugs, pillows, cutlery, books, anything to hand really. All thrown at me numerous times over the years. I'm quite certain there has been damage."

"You're damaged all right…" Arthur muttered, as everyone smiled at the banter, "But not by my doing."

"Sire you hurt me." Merlin grinned, "I can't believe you would be so cruel. And anyway, I was a perfectly perfect servant over the years." Arthur spluttered again and every Camelot resident at the table burst into laughter, "Ok, that's a bit of an exaggeration. Oh come on! It wasn't that funny!"

Gwen had a tear in the corner which she wiped away, while the Knights and Gaius were still chucking and shaking their heads, "Merlin sweetheart, you were never a good servant." Gwen said, placing a hand on his arm again, "And you were as far from a bootlicker as anyone could ever be."

Tor looked at his son in interest as he sighed, "I still wonder to this day why you kept me as your servant, Arthur, Gwen is right, I was never a good servant."

Everyone turned to look at Arthur, expecting him to answer the unspoken and unasked question. Arthur fidgeted slightly. He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again and thought a bit, "I kept you as my servant because… because I knew you were loyal, because I knew I could trust you." He began, then smiled, "I kept you as my servant because you are a clumsy, bumbling idiot who made great strew on hunting trips, and then made said hunting trips much less boring." He sighed, "And because, over an amount of time, you, and I can't believe I am admitting this to so many people, you became my best friend and seriously those words just left my mouth."

Everyone cooed and laughed and smiled, and both Merlin and Arthur were red, but Merlin still mouthed his thanks as everyone carried on. And as they looked at each other, they knew life was going to be much less fun when the other wasn't around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Woohoo! Update! Enjoy and please, please review! :D If want a question answered, please PM me! PLEASE TAKE PART IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! **

After breakfast, after many jokes and banter passed around the table complete with stories of both Blessia and Camelot, (and they found out that despite his location and age change, Merlin had always been clumsy), everyone readied to start the discussions of the treaty. Servants cleared away the table, and they actually looked at Merlin, smiled and nodded this time. Merlin suspected Mary had spread the fact he hadn't changed overnight to everyone. The servant's network was a wonderful thing, even if only contained to one room.

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted when Arthur caught his wrist, "Merlin, could you please come with me, I wish to talk to you about something." Arthur whispered, and Merlin nodded, bidding a quick goodbye to his family and followed Arthur. They walked in silence to Arthur's chambers, and the King pushed the doors open with Merlin following swiftly behind him. The doors clanged shut.

Arthur slowly turned around to face his friend, who couldn't help but gulp under the gaze being sent his way. Arthur raised an eyebrow, obviously having noticed, "Merlin, I wish to ask you something that I know will be brought up in the peace talks today, and will possibly cause friction between our two kingdoms, whether we do create peace or not. I know you will be there to advise me if I need it, at the treaty, but I thought I would ask in advance, something about Blessia, just so I know a little bit about it."

Merlin stopped the huge rush of air from escaping him. _Oh thank god, I thought he had found out about my magic for a moment there! _His second thought was_, Oh god, I'm a Prince of__ age, I have to attend the peace talks! _"Of course, anything to help, what did you need to know?"

Arthur fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably, "This an extremely important meeting, Merlin, as you know." He said, "Our two countries have never even thought of having peace before, which is the reason the entire Deati family are here, because of this importance. My father would have my head for even considering a treaty with them… So I wanted to talk to you about the fact… the fact that Blessia is a magical kingdom."

_Oh and this is such a better subject. _Merlin went slightly white, "Oh." He managed to say.

Arthur half-grinned nervously, running a hand through his hair, "I… You grew up in a magical kingdom, and I never knew. Did you hate me when I discriminated someone with magic? Did you ever know someone with magic? And, well…What was it like? What were the laws? How… Is it different having magic then not having magic? I mean… who does it affect? Everyone? No-one? Magic users, non-magic users?" Arthur began to babble, his hands flying at his sides and Merlin smiled slightly at the fact that Arthur was actually trying very, very hard to make this work.

"Arthur, Arthur!" Merlin said, raising his voice on the second time he said his friends name to make him stop talking, and when Arthur turned to face him from where he had moved to look out of the window, his eyes were wide, "Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you what I know, alright?"

Arthur relaxed slightly, his worried frown turning into a gentle smile of thanks. Just as they sat down, Arthur asked, "You kept magic out of your story, when you were telling us about your life, why?"

"So many questions." Merlin replied, rolling his eyes, "To be honest I didn't know how you would react, or how any of you would react, if I started talking of magic how I would."

"How you would?" Arthur raised a brow.

"In a good way, Arthur." Merlin said softly, "I loved the magic that flowed through Blessia when I was a child. In fact, magic was the best thing in Blessia. It made the kingdom beautiful."

Arthur leant back in his chair, "How… How do you mean?" He asked quietly, obviously intrigued but trying not to show it so much.

Merlin smiled, "Magic makes a Kingdom alive, Arthur. It brings to life everyone and everything in sight, from every servant to every king and from every mountain to every petal resting in the valley. It brings beauty to every heart and eye. It makes the rivers flow with grace and the breeze blow with pride. It brings smiles to the faces of children and happiness to the hearts of their parents."

Arthur had now leant forward, encased in Merlin's words, "So did you know anyone with magic back in Blessia? Was there anyone close to you who had it?"

"A couple of people, yes. I… I think my mother had magic. I can just remember these sparks of light that used to fly around our house." This small, bemused smile appeared on Merlin's face and Arthur couldn't help but feel a little sorry for that smaller version of Merlin who found his mother dead, "Vegetables that cut themselves, flowers that multiplied when she needed more, cracks in the wall that just were just… fixed."

"She sounds amazing." Arthur whispered.

"She was." Merlin said, and then cleared his throat, clearly ready to move on, "Anyway… Your questions? No, I wasn't mad when you discriminated people with magic, not when they deserved it. However, if they didn't, I have to admit I was gritting my teeth and clenching my fists." Arthur threw him an apologetic look but he shrugged, "And I've told you, it was beautiful, so, so beautiful. As beautiful as Camelot is, to me it does not compare to Blessia. And the difference… The difference is not the beauty, or the river or the breeze; it's the people, Arthur. They aren't afraid. They don't fear the magic that happens around them. They are happy, Arthur, the people are happy and they are free."

"But what about people who use magic for bad? Surely the beauty is not brought to them… Doesn't that scare the people? That magic can turn a heart to evil as well as to good?" The unspoken words, _as it did to Morgana, _lay in the air_._

Merlin shook his head, "Magic doesn't make people evil, Arthur, it's the people that make _magic_ evil. Magic is pure, purer than anything in this world, but if there is evil in someone's heart, then there is nothing the beauty of magic can do to save them, and only subject to the use of evil. You cannot blame magic for being used, magic is the tool picked to cause harm, you have to blame the person who picked it, the individuals who chose to use magic for wrong and not right. The people are not scared magic will turn them, they know it cannot. They fear those who use it for wrong, the few who decide to let evil corrupt them. We all have a choice, Arthur, beauty or evil does not lay in the hands of magic, but the hands of the person."

Arthur smiled, bowing his head slightly, nodding after a moment, "Thank you, Merlin, for telling me this… All of it. But may I ask one more question? Are there still laws concerning magic and the people who use it?"

"Of course there are!" Merlin stated, "Magic may be free in the Kingdom but rules have to be set to keep it intact and in balance! If anyone uses magic to thieve, to harm, to murder or to do anything against the law they are prosecuted just as the crimes alone without magic would be. And any man sentenced to death, their death is relatable to their law-breaking. The most painful death for the most terrible crime; the smallest crime punishable by death is the least painful."

Arthur stood and Merlin stood with him, "Thank you Merlin, this information has helped greatly, it will help me both in the council meeting we are about to go to, and in life."

Merlin observed him, a little confused, "How will this information help you in life? If you have more contact with Blessia? What if you don't have a treaty with them, you won't need this information then."

Arthur looked at his friend, his closest friend, "Merlin I will always need this information. And I will always have contact with Blessia. And I will try my hardest, my absolute hardest, to make peace with the Deati family over the course of today and tomorrow's talks. Do you know why?" Merlin had guessed, and he refused to let the tears spring to his eyes, "Because you are part of the Deati family, because I want to know about your home and I will always, always be in contact with you, I will never let us lose that. I want a peace treaty for one reason more than for Camelot, and that is so you can visit and I can visit you in Blessia."

Merlin flung his arms around Arthur, hugging him tightly. Arthur hugged him back, and he couldn't help but think that in the past two days he and Merlin had possibly hugged more times than in their whole six year friendship. One of his hands splayed across Merlin's back, the other holding onto his shoulder, with Merlin's hands hooked behind his neck; Arthur was willing himself not to cry.

They pulled away and sucked in their breaths, laughing slightly. Arthur clapped a hand down on Merlin's shoulder, "I don't know what I will do without you, Merlin."

"Stay alive preferably." Merlin grinned, but it was false. He started towards the door, Arthur following in his footsteps, when he turned, "I don't know what I'll do without you either Arthur."

Arthur smiled and nodded, not trusting himself with words for the rest of the time they walked to the court room. When they arrived, the knights on the door pushed open the doors and announced them. They blushed slightly as everyone around the sides seemed agitated and wanted to get on, staring at them, obviously having been waiting for the two latecomers. They made their way to their seats, Arthur at the head of the table with Gwen on one side and Tor on the other. Cai sat next to his father, Avelyn next to Gwen. Merlin sat by his mother, and Melanie sat next to him when she entered, blushing and fiddling with her hair. Lionel sat by Cai. A few important members of both councils sat further up the table, including Alis and Gaius. Council members and knights from Blessia and Camelot rallied around the edge of the table, budging each other to get closer and have a better chance of having their thoughts heard if they were to voice them. Leon stood behind Gwen, alongside Percival and Gwaine. Jonathon, Peter and Edward stood similarly behind Cai.

"We are here today to discuss and negotiate a treaty between the Kingdom's of Camelot, my own Kingdom," Arthur began, addressing the room, "And the Kingdom of Blessia, of King Tor and the Deati family. Let us begin."

There was silence for a moment before King Tor sat us straighter and said, "Perhaps we should start with what each Kingdom will gain from this treaty."

Gwen continued, "We would each get support during wars, as is custom during any treaty, and therefore be much more of a danger to our enemies and be more supported in war. We can call on each other for help in medical use as well. Trade would increase for us both. People can travel from our Kingdom to yours and vice versa –"

"But can they?" An old Blessian council member cut in from far down the table, "Perhaps we should be focusing on the fact, King Arthur, that you have a death sentence for those with magic in your Kingdom. Blessia is a magical Kingdom. How can you possibly hope for a treaty between these opposites?"

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, seeking out Merlin's eyes for support, "Before this council meeting, Prince Merlin and I took to my chambers. I asked him about this very subject and he gladly told me about Blessia's magic and its laws. I see no reason why the people of Camelot and Blessia cannot still merge despite our magical differences."

"Perhaps because if a person of Blessian magical heritage was to visit Camelot they would be killed!"

"Only if they use their magic." Arthur said, "I am quite sure that Blessian's know my laws in my Kingdom, they can visit if they wish and move here if they wish, but they have to abide to my laws. It is the same for if a Camelot man or woman moved to Blessia."

The old man regarded Arthur for a moment, his eyes narrowing, "You are very different to your father, Arthur Pendragon."

"Did you know him?" Arthur couldn't help but let the words slip.

The man nodded slightly, "Many years ago. Forgive me for these words but he was a tyrant, hell bent on ridding the land of magic if it was the last thing he ever did. I suppose it was. I went to Blessia from Camelot because I did not agree with his ways."

Gwen nervously suggested, "Perhaps we should focus on the treaty?"

The man continued, "But before I left, I got to know him very well, and you, Arthur Pendragon, are a completely different person to that man I once knew."

"I pride myself on it." Arthur responded, hands interlocking and resting on the table, he cleared his throat, "Any other comments on the magical differences between our kingdoms before we move on from this subject?"

There was only one, "King Arthur, Sire," It was another Blessian Council member, this one was standing at the sides of the table and was obviously not so important, but still he spoke up, "I must ask, is it ever you intention to completely change the laws of Camelot and release magic to the people?"

Arthur knew what he was asking. Are you going to let magic free in Camelot?

"Magic has hurt my family greatly. It took my father from me," Arthur started slowly, "While Mer… Uh, Prince Merlin has taught me that magic is not evil in itself, but the evil lies in the person, I cannot see myself in the foreseeable future releasing the laws on magic." Arthur saw Merlin sink down in his seat slightly, and decided to question him on that later.

The Blessian people seemed to take this well and nodded to themselves. Arthur's explanations had obviously been good enough for them to agree to his ways. The talks continued with decisions on trade, export and import, patrols, laws, soldiers, war and so on. Cai and Lionel contributed a lot but Merlin mostly sat there looking bored. Arthur knew he hated council meetings; he had hated standing there during the time when he was a servant. Melanie and Merlin began to quietly converse.

"Merlin," King Tor said suddenly, and Merlin jumped slightly in his seat, turning to face his father, "You know of both Blessia and Camelot's strong trading points, what do you think would be best for exporting and importing between our Kingdoms?"

Merlin eyed the papers on the table, "Father have Blessia's main trading points differed between the years I have been gone?"

"Our trading had stayed the same, however we are producing more grain and our blacksmith count has increased dramatically within the last few years, but otherwise they are practically the same." Tor told him.

"In that case, exports from Blessia to Camelot should mainly consist of high quality metal for the blacksmiths because it would benefit both Kingdoms during war for Camelot to have better weaponry, considering they would now by allies, and coal as that is also of better quality as Blessia is in the North were we have plenty of mines. However Camelot has increased in grain fields and animal breeding so Camelot's exports should mainly be food based, if not needed than to be stored for winter as they cold season is harsher in Blessia than Camelot and we will have less products available for the people."

Those of Camelot stared at Merlin in shock, as he easily rattled off the precise answer that King Tor wanted, looking every inch the Prince of Blessia. King Tor nodded once, "Excellent. Are we in agreement with my son's answer, King Arthur?"

"Uh, yes, yes fine, great." Arthur cleared his throat yet again, a seemingly nervous habit for whenever he was caught off guard, "Excellent, thank you Merlin."

They only had a half hour stop for lunch before the carried on till night. When the talks for the day had finished, Arthur once again requested Merlin to stop by his chambers before dinner with Camelot's guests.

"More questions Arthur?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"I suppose." Arthur looked more uncomfortable than previously, "Merlin when I said to the court that I was not, in the foreseeable future, going to change the laws of Camelot to allow magic, you sunk in your seat and looked saddened, why?"

Merlin's eyes widened and he dropped his gaze to the floor, "I don't know what you're talking about Sire."

"Oh yes you do, because the only time you call me Sire is when you're lying." Arthur said quietly, "Merlin you can tell me anything, you know that right? If… even if it is to do with magic. What's troubling you about this treaty? Tell me."

Merlin sighed and turned. For a moment Arthur thought he was going to walk out, but instead he walked to the table and slumped down into a chair, "Arthur you know how I feel about magic in a Kingdom, and I am sorry I have lied to you about that opinion for years. I just… I don't know, I hoped for just a moment that…"

"That I would release magic." Arthur said quietly, and Merlin's blue eyes looked up at him.

"Just for a moment I thought you might say that you would… But you didn't. And that's fine. It's your Kingdom. I know what magic has done to your family. But that was Morgana, not magic. I thought what I said earlier would change your mind…"

Arthur kneeled by him and they looked each other in the eye, "It did change my mind, Merlin, it changed my mind on a lot of things. But… Magic has hurt me badly. And I'm going to need a miracle, I think, to change my mind completely. If you know someone who has used magic so selflessly, to save lives and to help others like no other, tell me about them, but I just can't change my mind so quickly."

Merlin's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to tell him, this was the moment, the moment he would tell Arthur everything, this was it, he knew what to say, he was going too finally…

Arthur had already left.


End file.
